callings of the round moon
by exrxr
Summary: SasuNaru & Yaoi: event takes place after haku incident. CHAPTER 5: IS IT CRACKING? is up. if you can give a better summary, then email me.
1. about the first moon

A/N

Yo, exrxr here and I am royally peeved at this very instance. I feel like going full out on broody-Sasuke-mode but I have thought better of it! Yup! I've decided instead of being in broody-Sasuke-mode I've decided to start and write my VERY FIRST Naruto fic ever! This will hopefully uplift my foul mood (another good reason to thank the makers of Naruto – I LUV YOUS! XOXOX)

Also, as a side note, I am from New Zealand so that means I use KIWI English, not "BRITAIN ENGLISH" nor "AMERICAN ENGLAND". There is a difference. Thought I'd make it clear. XD

(I apologise in advance if I have offended anyone but I just like to poke fun at all the ways of the English language and how it's used by all nations. I did not mean any bad feelings. Bows head.)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own but am hopelessly wishing upon a big shiny star that it was so (or is that the moon I've been looking at?) 

**Rating:** M according to fanfic ratings

**Warnings:** SASUNARU as in **YAOI

* * *

**

_**Kyuubi thoughts**_

_Other's thoughts_

SCENE SETTTING: This story takes place after Naruto has 'defeated' Haku at the bridge. They are still in the Wave country and it is the night after so they are still staying at Inari's place. They'll be leaving in a few days as the mission is nearly complete.

* * *

**Chapter 1: About the first moon**

It was a clear cloudless night and the stars and moon seemed to shine more brightly then ever. Naruto sat up on the futon that he was lying on and made his way quietly to the other side of the room, making sure he didn't make any noise at all to wake up the other dark-haired occupant in the room. Leaving the door ajar so that it'd be easier to sneak back in later, Naruto made his way out of the house and into the forest that Team 7 had done their charka training earlier that week.

Taking to the trees Naruto jumped from branch to branch. Tonight seemed to have an alluring feel to everything that seemed to call out to Naruto. Everything was confusing him at this moment and to make matters worse it had only just been yesterday that Sasuke had done _something_ like _that_ to Naruto at the bridge. And to top it all off, there was also that _other_ incident at the bridge.

* * *

Flashback: At the bridge yesterday

* * *

The power of the kyuubi rushed throughout his body, overriding his own blue charka system. Naruto felt his whole body changing into a different form yet he could not say that it felt strange. In fact, it felt like he was free, that he had been caged all along and someone had just opened the door and he was able to spread his wings and fly away. It was like freedom. 

But … there was something wrong with this kind of freedom, he was not completely in control and that was what was scaring him.

**_It's … full moon … 4 more nights …_**

_Huh? Where did that come from?_ thought Naruto. There is something VERY wrong here. He had to get control of his body NOW! But how was he to do that? He couldn't even get a grasp of his own mind let alone control his own body.

Just at that moment, the enemy ninja's mask slipped to reveal Haku's face. At that instance Naruto recognised him and gained back all of his senses and control.

* * *

Back with Naruto in the trees

* * *

Naruto had made it further into the forest then he had intended but he didn't care. He needed _something_ but he didn't know what. It was like his mind was leading him on a wild goose chase and he needed to catch _something_ but his mind and senses weren't providing an image or hint of what it was he was supposed to be looking for. 

Stopping at the end of the forest edge Naruto was greeted with the sight of the sea. The water was calm during this night and nothing, not even the owls even dared to disturb the calm quiet of the atmosphere. The moon shone brightly against the dark-blanketed sky.

_It's going to be a full moon in three nights' time. _

_Huh? Where had that come from? Damn, that fight has been on my mind too much. Kakashi-sensei said we'll be leaving in a few days when Sasuke-bastard is healed more. _

_Why did he have to do that? Why me? I'm not worth protecting so why did he take the fall for me? Is it even called "protecting"? I know he hates me, just like the others …_

Thinking about the raven haired youth caused more unanswered questions and quite frankly Naruto was not up to thinking his pretty little head off about some bastard with a I'm-better-than-you-cause-I'm-an-Uchiha attitude.

Naruto jumped off the branch and landed on the sandy ground underneath. Sitting down against the tree, Naruto lowered his eyes so he was looking out at the calm waters. The moon's own reflection stared back at him, willing him to look up. And he did, he looked up at the nearly full moon, basking in the beauty it created.

**Bump . . . Bump . . . Bump**

The moon seemed to sing a song, a silent song that could only be heard by his ears. The song was soft and just barely above a whisper yet there were no words.

**Bump . . Bump . . Bump**

Naruto's attention was solely fixated on the moon now. Nothing could avert his eyes elsewhere. Even if Sakura had come out of the bushes wearing a white and soft pink dress and shouted "I love you Naruto-kun" Naruto would not have batted an eyelash.

**Bump Bump Bump**

_The moon … it's so pretty …_

Naruto spent that whole night sitting peacefully against the tree trunk, mesmerised by the sheer beauty that the moon provided. It was only when the sky had lightened and the moon had become but a faded image of itself did he snap out of his stupor.

_Why am I here? What's going on? How did I get here?_

* * *

Somewhere back at Inari's place

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura had woken up a bit early today so she could check up on her Sasuke-kun. But what she found when she walked into the room was not her prince in shining armor but the copy-cat nin. 

"Yo." The one-eyed ninja was currently sitting near the windowsill with his infamous orange book in one hand.

"Um, ano … where is Sasuke-kun, sensei?"

"Aa, he said something about going for a "light walk" so he left early. Have you seen Naruto?"

"Oh, I see. Um, no. I haven't seen Naruto. Ano, where did …"

"In that case, if you haven't seen Naruto then I guess I should go find him. I want you to go with Tzsune (? Is that how you spell his name) to the bridge today. I'll get Naruto to join you when I find him." And with the crinkle of one right eye the copy nin poofed out of the room.

/ Inner Sakura /

_Noooooooo! What about Sasuke-kun! DAMN YOU NARUTO! It was supposed to just be me tending to Sasuke-kun's wounds and he was to fall in love at my caring hands! ARGH! You just get in the way of everything!_

/ End Inner Sakura /

* * *

Back with Naruto

* * *

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Where am I! How am I supposed to get back! Dammit! I stayed out longer then I was supposed to be! I wonder if anyone will notice. I guess not. It's not like I'm an important part of the team. I just get in the way. Just like how the others …_

_DAMMIT ALL TO HELL! I'm not going be like this anymore! I promised myself that I was going to be the next Hokage and get everyone to acknowledge me. I WILL prove it to them! Just as soon as I get out of this forest and maybe after some sleep as well…_

* * *

Somewhere else in the forest with Sasuke

* * *

Sasuke had walked back to the same clearing that they used for charka training. Picking a random tree he started to throw stars at the poor defenseless object while contemplating on a few things which is mostly a certain blond, blue-eyed teammate. 

_What happened back there? How did Naruto beat that guy with the ice mirrors? Kuso! He wasn't even scarred!_

Which is good.

_Good? How can that be good? That stupid dobe …_

Can't look after himself so we have to protect him. We can't let anyone harming our Naru-chan now can we?

_Exactly! WHAT! What's THAT supposed to mean! And who are you?_

For a genius you are pretty dumb. I'm your subconscious which means I'm you and you're me. But back to the important topic at hand. Naruto.

_What about that baka?_

Well, when are you going to tell him?

_About what? There's nothing to even talk to him about. It'd be more like holding a conversation with a thick brick. A VERY thick brick._

Awwww, come on. He's not _just_ a thick brick and you know what I mean.

Suddenly a picture of a VERY seductive Naruto with half-glazed eyes flashed into Sasuke's mind all complementary of his subconscious. Then another one was shown. This one was of Naruto who was wearing ONLY Sasuke's high-collar, dark blue shirt, sitting on his cute little bum with his thighs together and knees bent flat on the ground. His left hand was tugging at the hem of Sasuke's shirt in an attempt to cover his private area, causing tan, whiskered cheeks to blush a rosy red. To top the image off, Naruto had the tip of his index finger of his right hand at the entrance of a set of _parted lips_.

_Kami-sama, what is wrong with you!_

What ever do you mean? I'm you remember? If there's something wrong with me then there's something wrong with you as well. At least I'M not in denial. It's soooo much better if you just admit you like that golden sun-kissed hair, sky-blue eyes and perfectly smooth and tanned skin of a teammate we have. And if you didn't have ANY feelings for him then why are you blushing? Hmm? Can you explain that one?

_I'M NOT BLUSHING!_

And what's the colour of a tomato?

_I do NOT have ANY feelings for that …_

**Snap!**

Sasuke whirled around to catch a rather eyeful of none other then the object of his affection. Naruto was still in his white pjs, his night cap from last night and the standard blue sandals. During the night Naruto had got one of the branch twigs caught on his top button and so it was lost in the battle to get the branch to let go of his shirt. It was a fierce battle and sacrifices had to be made and thus the lone button had to be parted with.

However, this gave ample opportunity for some bare tanned skin to be exposed to the chagrin of one Uchiha Sasuke. To top it all off, the sun was just rising up from behind Naruto so the rays illuminated whatever blond strands that were not engulfed by the night cap. Staring at the moon all night had started to take its toll on poor Naruto so his eyes were half closed.

_Almost_ _like in a seductive manner._ Thought Sasuke.

Unfortunately, or fortunately whichever way you look at it, the simple exposure of EXCESS skin (according to one very cough-sexually-cough frustrated Uchiha Sasuke) resulted in the said Uchiha staring with fixated eyes on that same piece of excess skin. Sasuke tried to hold back a large gulp while his subconscious stored every single detail about the current state of the blond for future reference.

This act of staring was misinterpreted by the other blond. In his half-fogged and sleepy state, Naruto had interpreted Sasuke's staring as a glare and so he crossed his arms on his chest. This, yet again, simple act resulted in the piece of white fabric to fall over his right shoulder, exposing even more tanned skin underneath.

"What are you glaring at teme!"

This pulled Sasuke out of his exhilarating watching of tanned skin to glare somewhere past Naruto's left shoulder, hoping against hope that he was not caught staring and ESPECIALLY not at the blond idiot in front of him.

"Hn."

"Oh … stuff … yawn … you … tooo." By this time, Naruto was too tired out from the events of yesterday and staying up all night to hold up any argument. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at Naruto's lack of response but did not dare shift his eyes to the right for fear of falling back into his previous stupor of staring. As for Naruto, his half-fogged mind was just not working for him and he REALLY needed to sleep.

Feeling like he was about to fall flat on his face from all of the exhaustion Naruto walked further into the clearing until he was just at the edge. Mumbling under his breath about certain bastards with something up their asses all the time Naruto yawned one more time like a baby tiger kitten and plopped himself 'ungracefully' down at the base of a tree directly opposite Sasuke. As in Naruto did not see the uplifted root that was sticking out in his path and thus fell victim to its corny joke and landed at the base of the tree the said root belonged to. Too tired to pick himself up, he shifted around on the grassy area to find a better position to fall asleep in.

"Yawn … wake … me … yawn … up …" The rest of his request was lost as his eyelids finally fell closed and the sweet bliss of sleep blanketed the angelic blond.

Sasuke diverted his eyes to the now fallen blond. Before Sasuke could contemplate on his fallen teammate a poof sound was heard to his right and a kunai was drawn out, ready for any attack that might come.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted with his ever so orange love book in hand.

"Aa. Seems you've found Naru-chan, Sasuke-kun." The lone eye of Kakashi's turned up into an arc and if it weren't for the mask one would assume that he was smiling at his only awake student. However, Sasuke could have sworn that that was not the expression his sensei had under that mask of his.

_What does he mean! WHY is he calling Naruto NARU-CHAN! Naruto may be his STUDENT but he is NOT his! DAMN you Kakashi! _

Unbeknown to Sasuke, the feeling that he was experiencing was a horrible eight-lettered word called 'jealousy'. However, this word did not exist in the young Uchiha's vocabulary but the heated glare he gave his sensei did exist and it was an Uchiha Death GlareTM.

_Oh ho ho ho. This is much better then Little Love Paradise Volume 4: Yaoi Edition! Sigh. Unfortunately it would have been better when they are a few years older. Then I can tease Naruto as well! Hehehe, teenage hormones would be running wild during that time and it would be soooo much more interesting. _

_Well, beggers can't be choosers! At least our Sasuke-kun is a genius and may already have an extensive knowledge about the "birds and the bees" thanks to his fan club. Now if only Naruto knew about the "bees and the bees"…_

A gleam could be seen on the single visible eye of Kakashi's which brought Sasuke out of his death glare and into a feeling of unease. There was just something in the way that his sensei was looking at Naruto and then to a page in the orange book that had Sasuke inching just a little closer to the sleeping blond as a way of protecting him.

Suddenly the single eye fell upon the last Uchiha and his eye crinkled up into an arc once again, sending all of Sasuke's senses up into danger mode.

"Maa, Sasuke, seems like Naruto's had a rough night. I wonder what kept him up?" Sasuke eyed his sensei carefully, trying to figure out what his plan was before something else happens. Having Kakashi as their sensei has taught all three of his students to expect the unexpected alright and this was no exception.

"Well, I better get Naruto out of the forest and back to the house then. We can't expect you to carry Naru-chan in the condition you are in now can we? Naru-chan may get upset that Sasuke-kun got hurt because of him again and then I'd have to comfort him again." And with that Kakashi proceeded to pick up the sleeping blond, making sure to turn around with said blond cradled in his arms. At that instance, Naruto snuggled deeper into Kakashi's chest, trying to get more of the warmth and into a more comfortable position.

A contented sigh escaped the blond's mouth and Kakashi's eye turned into an arc again.

"Well, ja ne, Sasuke-kun!" With that Kakashi took to the trees cradling the blond and leaving behind a seething Uchiha and his conscious mind planning painful revenges for the copy nin while his subconscious mind was planning on ways to get the said blond to sigh like that in HIS arms.

* * *

With Kakashi and Naruto in the trees

* * *

_Hmm. I wonder why he was in the forest. He seemed to have been awake the whole night to be this exhausted. Was it because of the fox inside him? This could get dangerous if it was and I don't want to resort to other matters in holding him down. It could harm Naruto and then I'd also have to explain to the rest of his teammates. I guess asking Naruto what happened yesterday will have to come later. I'll let him sleep today off and maybe he'll be awake by dinner or something._

_It just feels like something is amiss. As soon as Sasuke feels he is able to travel the better. I want to get back to Konoha and speak to the Hokage about this incident. Maybe there's something I've overlooked? Well, whatever it is it'll have to wait. _

_But after this entire ordeal is settled I can go back to my 'other' interest. Hehehe, who knew that our little Uchiha is interested in our wee Naru-chan?_

* * *

Dinner at Inari's house (Everyone's at the table)

* * *

_DAMMIT NARUTO! You left me with Kakashi-sensei at the bridge! How could you do that to me and Sasuke-kun!_

/ Inner Sakura /

_Hell yeah! You're going to pay for this! Nothing is going to get in the way of our love!_

/ End Inner Sakura /

Sakura was fuming inside. She had wanted to spend her time tending Sasuke's wounds but had instead spent her time with an old geezer and a perverted sensei on a bridge that had just been finished today.

"Sasuke-kun, how are your wounds? Are you feeling better today?" Sakura looked at her long life crush and blushed a little at thinking about the said wounds and how naked he would have had to get if she were the one to treat them.

"Fine."

"Hm, in that case we may be leaving tomorrow then. Naruto? I want you to actually get some sleep tonight. We don't want you to be sleep walking into danger now do we?" Kakashi's eye then diverted their attention to Sasuke.

"But if you still have trouble sleeping tonight then I suppose I could carry you back to Konoha like this morning."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at Kakashi's last statement.

_To hell I'll ever let you touch my Naru-chan again! Eh? Where did that come from! Why'd I call that dobe 'Naru-chan'? I don't like him in THAT way! Do I?_

"Naruto-ni-san! Are you really leaving tomorrow?" Inari looked up with watery eyes at Naruto.

"Eh he he he. Seems like it but don't worry! I'll definitely come to visit you so don't feel down! It's not like I'm leaving forever! Once I become stronger I'll get loads more missions and if I get another mission that is near the Wave country then I'll definitely come visit! That's a promise!" Naruto gave his trademark fox grin and rubbed the back of his head.

_He looks kind of cute like that. CUTE! No I did NOT just think that dobe is cute! I am an avenger, not some love-sick puppy! The only emotion I should have is HATE! There is no room for love! _

_But what's this warm feeling I keep getting when he smiles? It feels familiar yet in a different way. Could this really be love? NO! It can't be, it shouldn't be!_

Sasuke shook his head, also trying to shake the feelings out.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you alright?"

"Hn."

Naruto growled a little under his breath.

_Why does that bastard always get all of Sakura-chan's attention! I'm better than that stuck-up teme! He doesn't even care about her! At least I treat her better then he does. How can anyone ignore her! She's so beautiful …_

Looking over at Sakura Naruto contemplated her beauty while taking small bites of his dinner. The light above the ceiling illuminated a low glow around Sakura, giving her an ethereal look.

_See? Even the lights make her hair seem pinker and lighter looking! It's so … it's so … eh … it … um … _

_**Her hair is blinding to the eyes.**_

_They do not! She's beautiful and … and …_

Naruto could not say that she was gentle nor nice as she had never shown that to him. But she WAS nice and gentle, just not to him.

_**She's ugly. Her forehead is scary.**_

_Yeah, I know. What! Where did that come from! She's not ugly! Her forehead is wide for a reason! She's brainy!_

**_She's weak. She'll never be able to protect us. The weak don't make a good mate._**

Naruto looked closer at Sakura who was sitting opposite him. Now that he was actually looking he took more interest in her features. This time around, the light above her seemed brighter and her forehead seemed to SHINE! Making her head seems bigger then before. Naruto scrunched his face up, annoyed. Even Sakura's hair seemed to hurt his eyes.

_Ahhh! When did her head become so wide! Her hair is also hurting my eyes! It's so PINK! Wait! Hang on! Who's there! What are you doing to me? Are you that damn fox? How did you get inside my head!_

"What's wrong usuratonkachi?"

"TEME! Don't' call me that!" Naruto averted his eyes to his right and glared at the Uchiha.

**_He'd make a good mate. He's strong and his features are like that of night. His eyes are alluring yet sharp. _**

_WHAT! Are you telling me that I should pick him over Sakura! NEVER! I LOVE SAKURA!_

_**That girl is weak. He is strong. I approve of him but not her. I'll never accept her as a mate.**_

_M-mate? What do you mean?_

**_Ha ha ha! Don't tell me that you do not know anything about the mating ritual?_**

At that instance Naruto's pure innocent mind was assaulted with images, naked images of a certain raven haired Uchiha hovering above him and doing certain NC-17 things. Naruto's cheeks became a very rosy red colour. To make matters worse his mind was assaulted one more time. This time it was NC-23 images WITH certain feelings attached.

By now Naruto's face was beet red and he was starting to find the room EXTREMELY hot. He also found it hard to breath and was now hyperventilating a little. Naruto had now stopped eating altogether and his eyes were downcast.

**_It's better when you do it for real. I'm sure the dark-haired one wouldn't even object._**

_W-what? I-I-I c-can't d-d-d …gulp … d-d-do … t-t-t-t-that! A-and e-e-especially w-with S-S-S…_

"Naruto-ni-san?"

Naruto was bought out of his musings by Inari looking curiously at his face.

"Why are you all red? Are you alright? Did you get a cold from sleeping in the forest last night?" Inari peered inquisitively at the older blond but Naruto kept his head bowed down, trying to hide himself behind his hair.

"I-I-I'm f-fine. I-I j-j-just n-n-need s-some r-rest." And with that Naruto excused himself from the table and darted up the stairs to his temporary room.

Everyone looked questioningly after the retreating blond.

"Maa, I guess he's just tired that's all. He'll be back to his normal self in the morning. I wouldn't worry too much about it Inari, he's strong so he won't fall sick that easily." Kakashi's eye crinkled up in a smile just to settle the boy's doubts.

_Plus he has the Kyuubi inside of him. The fox won't let Naruto die so easily._ This was the main reason to not worry about the blond but Kakashi wasn't going to voice this thought out since it wasn't for him to tell them, especially not Sasuke and Sakura.

_Well, I guess the talk will have to wait until tomorrow I guess._ Thought Kakashi.

"Ne Sasuke-kun, we should continue eating right?" Sakura blushed taking a side glance at her crush while inner Sakura was gloating that she was spending her first dinner alone without that annoying blond egg-head.

"Hn."

Sasuke looked back to where Naruto had gone and then to the blond's unfinished plate. Something seemed a bit off to the Uchiha about Naruto's behaviour lately but he was not about to express it. If he did then it would seem that Sasuke would have CARED enough for the idiot blond to be worried and he was NOT one to care about anyone. Uchiha Sasuke was an avenger and he DOES NOT CARE for ANYONE, especially a cute, blond, blue-eyed, BLUSHING teammate.

* * *

Upstairs with Naruto

* * *

_Oh kami-sama! What is wrong with me? Why do I keep thinking about Sasuke like that! I don't even LIKE him! But more importantly, WHO'S GIVING ME ALL OF THESE PICTURES!_

_ARGH!_

Naruto flopped down ungracefully on his futon and buried his face into his pillow. Giving out a frustrated and silent scream Naruto flipped over onto his back staring at the now darkening ceiling.

Blond eyebrows furrowed into a small frown as he contemplated his current predicament. Naruto tried to concentrate on who or where he was getting all these "naughty thoughts" from.

_Could it be my subconscious? But that would mean that I'm just as perverted as the Third Hokage!_

The frown deepened at that thought in disgust.

_THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO WAY I'M LIKE THAT OLD MAN!_

_But if it's not that then what!_

"Argh! Too much thinking!" And with that Naruto proceeded to get ready for sleep.

In Naruto's dream land aka mind

_Where am I? Is this a dream?_

Looking ahead Naruto saw a dark corridor with dim light-bulbs attached every few metres along the wall. Walking cautiously along one side of the walls Naruto made his way further into the darkness until he came to a large room. Bars that formed a gate to some cage were aligned to one side of the room with a seal placed at the top.

_Kyuubi._

Then it all seemed to dawn upon the blond's head like a tone of bricks. The deep voice inside his head, the thing that happened at the dinner table, the indecent images about Sasuke and staying out all night in the forest, it all made sense!

_Y-YOU! GET OUT HERE YOU OVERSIZED PIECE OF FURR BALL!_

A deep laughter thundered around the walls but Naruto was neither scared nor amused, in fact he was beyond furious!

_So this is all your doing! I DEMAND you to stop this NOW! If not then there will be HELL to pay! And I do not go back on my nindo!_

_**Of course not brat. I know you well enough so stop your bickering. This isn't entirely my fault. Actually, to some extent you could say that you got yourself into this mess in the first place.**_

_W-W-WHAT! Explain yourself!_

_**You called on my power did you now?**_

_W-Well, I don't really know. Eh he, it kind of just happened and I can't remember much._

**_Well, I'll fill you in._ **

A feral grin appeared on the fox's face and Naruto took a step back. This didn't sound good.

_**You released the seal between us to some extent.**_

_WHAT! How can that be! You're still in there and I'm still out here!_

_**QUIET YOU DAMN BRAT AND LET ME FINISH!**_

A few moments of silence followed as Naruto tried to calm himself down in order to listen.

_**As I was saying, you've released the seal to some extent. Right now it seems you have bonded our feelings and thoughts together. **_

_Ok, I understand but does that mean I'm going to lose myself to you?_

_**No. It just means you can now hear my thoughts.**_

"_Hear your thoughts"? What does that mean? Are you saying that all this time you were LISTENING to my thoughts ALL ALONG!_

_**Yes, unfortunately. You can be stupid at times you do realise?**_

_Hey!_

**_But I guess you do have your moments. Anyway, we're getting off the topic here. What's really important now is that the full moon will arise soon. You need to be prepared._**

_Prepared? What do you mean?_

_**We need a mate.**_

At this new information Naruto passed out inside his own mind if that were ever possible.

T.B.C…

* * *

A/N 

Well, this first chapter didn't go quite what I had in mind. I actually wanted to have it end on the night of the full moon but I guess I'm lacking some mental motivation. I've got the inspiration but I guess I just wanted to get this posted!

Anyways, I thought I'd just make a few last notes. You know, just to make this fic seem believable, real etc. etc.

**1: **Sasuke has a fan-_girl_ and fan-_boy_ club and sometimes the members go "a bit crazy" in sending him "certain things and pictures". That would explain nicely why Uchiha Sasuke has the sexual mentality of a 15 year old while he is still 12.

**2: **Naruto never had anyone really to look after him so thus his mind is PURE PURE PURE … until Kyuubi-sama came along with his images of cough-naked-cough Sasuke. Thus he does not have the sexual mentality as other normal boys his age and so he may be dense in certain areas …

**3: **Sakura may be brainy but when it comes to love, she's stupefied so this means it MAY turn out to be a Sakura bashing fic. Depends on what you guys want.

So yeah, PLEAZ REVIEW!

* * *

And now, on the next chapter of **callings of the round moon**: 

What will happen next? Will Sakura find out about Sasuke liking Naruto or Naruto liking Sasuke? Will Naruto LIKE Sasuke?

What will Kakashi do? Will he "help" educate Naruto about the "bees and the bees" or will Naruto find out himself from pure instinct from Kyuubi-sama?

But what's this! Naruto is wearing one of Sasuke's shirts!

Oh the juiciness of it all! So stay tuned to a computer screen near you for the next chapter: _Chapter 2: Going by instinct_


	2. going by instinct

I step up to the stage in my dark woolly pjs and light blue slippers. Naruto hands me a spatula with an orange ribbon tied to it. I take it into my shaky hands and turn around to face the audience all starry-eyed.

"Thank you Naruto. I d-don't know what to say. First I'd like to thank my family, friends and roommates for this award(?). I'd like to especially thank my reviewers **Kanemoshi**, **sumisweet**, **NejiGirl**, **Testament13**, **sasuke-miko** and **SilverCrystal9**. You guys have been wonderful!

**Testament13**, **sasuke-miko** I assure you, this IS going to be a SasuNaru! (Sasuke: Damn right!) You've all inspired me to keep going! I . . . I-I (sniff sniff) . . .

THANK YOU!" takes a very low bow, straightens up and wipes the single lone tear that managed to escape my eyes.

"I'm alright! There's just sand in my eye, that's all!"

"GAARA! Stop throwing sand into people's eyes! This is award night! You can do that some other time!" Naruto fumed coming up beside me to defend any more sand attacks to my eyes.

"It's alright Naruto-kun!"

Naruto eyes Gaara one more time before taking my arm and leading me off the stage. I took one more look at the audience and wave my hand (you know, like how the Queen does it), sometimes blowing fake kisses to random people (but it's mostly to cute guys).

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own but am hopelessly wishing upon a big shiny star that it was so (or is that the moon I've been looking at?) 

**Rating:** M

**Pairings: **SasuNaru

**Warnings:** a dream, a kiss, some touching, some teasing, a few languages, a whole bunch of death glares and maybe some sad moments. Parental guidance is recommended for later chapters to explain the concept of the "bees and the bees". XD

* * *

On the last episode of _callings of the round moon_:

Naruto gets pulled into the beauty of the moon at night at the edge of the forest. He doesn't get any sleep and when morning comes, he stumbles upon Sasuke who is actually thinking about him. Sasuke's trying to come to terms with his feelings for Naruto as Naruto's pure innocent mind is assaulted with NC-17 and up images of the other (all complementary of Kyuubi-sama).

The next night, Naruto falls asleep in his room to come face-to-face with Kyuubi-sama. There Kyuubi-sama explains to Naruto that they need a mate.

And so Naruto faints and the fun begins!

_**

* * *

Kyuubi thoughts **_

_Other's thoughts_

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Going by instinct **

Quite a few minutes ticked by before a vein started to tick dangerously on the Kyuubi's right temple.

_**WAKE UP YOU INSOLENT GAKI! **_

One of the Kyuubi's tails passed through the bars of the gates and proceeded to smack the said boy awake.

_Huh? Wha-?_

Groggily Naruto attempted to get back onto his feet but fell down on his ass. Trying to recall what had just happened Naruto looked around his surroundings and found that he was still outside the fox's cage.

The talk about finding a mate came full force back to the blond like a ton of bricks.

_W-What do you mean? I have to be prepared? And a mate!_

**_Just what I mean, yes, and yes. I'd prefer you choose that Uchiha brat. He seems strong enough and knowing you you'll need him to protect us._**

_Damn fox! What do you mean by that!_

Before Naruto could get another word out, the bars disappeared into the dark recesses of his mind.

"Naruto . . ."

_Eh! S-Sasuke? What's he's doing here?_

A strong pair of pale arms came up from behind the blond and wrapped themselves around a slim tanned waist.

"Eep! S-S-Sasuke! What the hell do you think you're doing! Let go you bastard!"

Naruto tried turning around to get away from the pair of arms that held him in place to glare at the owner of said arms. However, the blond's antics proved fruitless as the arms that held him captive tightened their hold on their prey, pulling a tanned back flush against a pale firm chest.

"Shhh. I promise I won't hurt you." Butterfly kisses were planted along the exposed tanned neck that was now within reach of a set of eager lips.

"Ah! H-Hey! S-S-Stop t-that!"

"Stop what Naru-chan? Don't you like this? Then how about this then?"

Sasuke proceeded to kiss his way up the blond's neck to reach an ear lobe where a pink tongue came out to lick the outside before blowing and nipping at the sensitive piece of flesh.

"Ahhh! S-Sas . . ."

By this time Naruto's mind had decided to pack up and leave to Fiji for a nice vacation. All thoughts of what was wrong or right flew out the window and all the blond could concentrate on was the sensations that talented pink tongue and mouth were causing to his now heated skin.

* * *

In the outside world, Sasuke is making his way up the stairs to the living quarters he was assigned to with Naruto.

* * *

_That damn dobe! What's wrong with him? Leaving him with Sakura like that! It was worse enough having to wake up with her crying over his "death" but to have her mother him about his injuries during dinner!_

That was like hell.

_Yes! Exactly!_

Well, look on the bright side; at least we get to have Naru-chan all to ourselves tonight!

_Of course! Eh? Wha-?_

Oh pah-lease! You know you like him and he obviously likes you too!

_H-He does?_

Of course! Did you not see the way he was sneaking a glance at us and then blushing? He looked absolutely molestable like that! Honestly! Nobody can be legally allowed to look that cute without being molested!

_Yeah . . . Hey wait! I'm not going to molest Naruto! I don't even like him in that way! I can't have any feelings for anyone! It's weak! I need to get strong, not weak! Itachi is still alive and – _

And what! Geez! How long do you have to be in denial for! Until Itachi is dead! You can't help who you like and don't say you don't feel like that towards him! If not then you wouldn't of taken those needles to save him or blushed when I showed you those naked pictures or gotten "jealous" at Kakashi-sensei or called him "Naruto" instead of "dobe" or "dead last" or –

_Ok. Ok. Ok! I get it. I like him that way ok! I admitted it already! I . . . I just don't want to see Itachi take him away from me too . . . . I lost too many people close to me already._

Sasuke's subconscious had become quiet at that last statement. Even though there was a small chance that Itachi would ever come after Naruto it was the thought that his brother was still out there and that he _could _get Naruto that scared the genin.

Then the stoic ninja would be alone again; alone where he would have to watch the painful death of another loved one replay over and over like a broken record in his mind. Just when he thought he couldn't let anyone else get close to him again the blond had done it. He had gotten behind the cold, indifferent mask, behind the glaring eyes and into his heart. Into the others heart where it didn't want to let go, not for eternity.

"Ahhh! S-Sasuke!"

Sasuke stilled at the sound of Naruto's voice moaning his name out.

_W-What?_

"Hmm! . . . S-Sa . . . gasp! Ah, ah, ah . . . . S-S-Sas . . . moan . . . . 'suke!"

_Oh kami! Is, is he dreaming about me!_

Sasuke's ivory complexion pinked a little at the "other" thoughts that ran rampant through his mind as to why the blond was gasping and moaning his name in quiet whimpers.

Slowly the raven-haired teenager inched forward towards Naruto's side of the room which was beside a window. The moon had risen high enough in the dark night that it illuminated the blond in an ethereal way, like that of a fallen angel.

Checking over the blond, Sasuke noted that the other had yet again gotten himself tangled up in his bed sheets like usual. This time the sheets were more tangled around his legs and waist. The blond's white pyjama top had ridden up to expose a nice portion of smooth tanned skin with one hand grasping the front of the top and the other slung above his head.

Sasuke slowly reached out a hand to touch the unclothed stomach, afraid that any sudden movement might break the delicate blond or wake him up.

Pale fingertips came in contact with warm smooth flesh, sending a slight shiver down the blond's back that did not go unnoticed. Wanting to see if he could get more of a response, Sasuke slid his fingers around the bare skin, following the path of an imaginary figure-eight.

"Nggh! Ah, ah, ah . . . ."

Snapping his eyes back up to the blond's face, Sasuke examined his features. Naruto was now panting hard, moonlight rays turning his golden hair into a light silver colour, eyes tightly shut and lips open as if in waiting.

Sasuke gulped and felt his heartbeat quicken at the sight. It was an alluring sight that held him captive and wanting more. More of what he did not know but what he wanted was to be closer. To be closer and do . . . and do _something_.

Unknown to the avenger he did move closer. He was so close now he was nearly half on top of the blond. A warm breath escaped the blond as he moaned again, hot air caressing the pale cheeks above him.

Sasuke's heart pounded dangerously loud in his ears at the closeness. It felt somewhat nice and comforting. Wanting to get even closer to that feeling and eventually to the oblivious blond, Sasuke closed the distance between the two in a sweet yet innocent kiss.

Nothing could explain his actions for doing what he done but it had all felt right at that time. To kiss the other in a surreal matter sent a warm feeling through his body. It was like the small contact of skin against skin had magically wrapped a warm blanket around his soul; feeling a calmness that had long been forgotten since the dreadful massacre.

What Sasuke did not expect next was for the blond underneath him to respond to the kiss as well. It wasn't a response that was lust-filled but a slightly shyer one. It was a response that had Sasuke feeling as if the one underneath him had expressed that he liked him too.

The kiss seemed to last forever but it was still too short. Sasuke opened his eyes again, not sure when he had ever closed them and looked at the blond. Half hoping that the blond would open his eyes while the other half that he wouldn't.

"S-Sasuke . . . . ."

This immediately brought Sasuke out of his stupor and he hurriedly backed away as if he had committed the ultimate sin.

_W-What just happened? D-Did I just . . . . ?_

A tentative pale hand went up to touch his own lips. It still felt tingly from where his had met those of the blonds.

_I-I . . . This is not right! I can't fall for him now!_

The raven-haired ninja angrily berated himself for being so weak and showing such emotions in front of the one that he held close, even if the other was unconscious in a dream state. Sasuke decided it was best to leave the room now so that nothing more would follow.

Stopping momentary at the doorway, Sasuke took another look over his shoulder at the peaceful blond. An indescribable look of longing passed through the stoic ninja's features before it completely disappeared.

_I don't want him to get hurt because of me._

And with that Sasuke turned and left the room, void of any emotion that could have escaped his mask a few moments earlier.

* * *

In the morning with Naruto

* * *

The chirping sounds of the birds on a nearby branch next to the window awoke the blond boy. Stretching up and yawning Naruto sat up in bed. Flashes of last nights dream came across the blond's now conscious mind and a rosy flush spread across tanned checks. 

_T-That didn't happen did it?_

A timid hand lifted up slowly to touch the tips of pink lips.

_It felt so real though . . . I wish it was though. Sigh. Eh! I-I . . . I don't like S-Sasuke like that . . . do I? Damn it! It's that stupid fur ball's fault! Making me think like this in . . . in . . . in that way!_

Looking around the room the blond realized that the other genin had not slept that night in his bed.

_Where'd he go? Didn't he sleep here last night? Oh no! H-He didn't hear me did he?_

Naruto's face turned beet red at that instance. Having just figured that Sasuke might have heard him moan in his sleep AND say his name as well, the blond came to the conclusion that the other ninja would have felt disgusted and didn't want to even be near him.

_He probably hates me too . . . just like the others. Ha! I guess there's no changing the fact that the others are right. I am a freak after all . . . who would want someone like me around them? Sasuke probably couldn't stand being around me now . . . now that he knows for certain that I'm some dumb freak._

Looking out at the sunny day ahead Naruto felt a painful pulling in his chest. It was the same feeling as when the villages looked at him coldly or when the other children wouldn't play with him.

Yet somehow this feeling was stronger and the blond felt a bit of his smile slipping. Naruto wouldn't admit it out loud but somewhere along the way when Team 7 had been first formed, the stoic shinobi's opinions had become important.

_I-It doesn't matter. He doesn't matter! He's just like the others, just like the villagers so this doesn't hurt as much. I-I don't n-need him! He's a bastard that doesn't care about anyone and thinks he's better then everyone! Heh! Who needs him! Really, who needs him?_

Naruto's head turned away from the beautiful scenery down to his hands on his lap. He had unconsciously been gripping tightly to the poor sheets while he was ranting in his head.

_I . . . . _

Unwilling to continue that last train of thought the blond decided to get up first. A grumbling from his stomach reminded him about how little he had had last night and the prospect of breakfast greatly improved his mood.

_I hope they're serving ramen for breakfast! Ahhh! I wonder if it's going to be miso ramen or maybe chicken. Oh well, they're all great so it doesn't really matter anyway!_

With thoughts of the other shinobi temporarily out of mind the blond rushed around the room in a whirlwind trying to get ready for the day.

* * *

With Sasuke out in the forest

* * *

Sasuke had spent the last of his night in the Wave country out in the forest. He was trying to get his mind off a certain blond, blue-eyed teammate by thinking about the only man that had occupied his mind since he was little. 

_Itachi._

However hard the young Uchiha tried, his mind would not stray from the other genin. Every second thought that Sasuke had had ended up with an image of the blond.

Kakashi sat perched unknown on a nearby branch watching his young student throw star after star at the bark of a tree with a cross mark. After a few silent minutes the jounin brought out his orange novel to read.

Another half hour of mundane training passed before the older shinobi decided to make his presence known to the other.

"Sasuke."

At the sound of his name being called, the raven-haired genin turned around to his sensei. Kakashi's single eye glanced down briefly to check that he had the others full attention before continuing.

"Is something the matter Sasuke?"

Sasuke scoffed in irritation and stuffed his hands in his pockets, turning his back on the jounin.

"Or should I say some_one_?"

At that remark something seemed to have snapped in the Uchiha's mind. A dark aura clouded the genin's form and his head bowed down so that his bangs were hiding his eyes.

"There's nothing wrong. I am an avenger and nothing else, nobody else matters. There is no other _person_!"

"Maa, you denied it twice. There is someone. Or should I say some blond-haired, blue-eyed individual?"

Sasuke balled his fists in his pocket and gritted his teeth.

"He is not important. He is not worth my time!"

_I'm not worth his time._ Thought the young genin. Sasuke slumped his shoulders a little at that final thought. He didn't want to admit it to the tall jounin but it was there, unsaid.

Hearing the silent statement all too clearly Kakashi flipped a page in his novel. Letting a few more seconds pass, the silver-haired man decided to help push the Uchiha away from a painful path of revenge to another possible path, one that entailed a certain blond.

"Really? Life's not always about revenge. What happened in the past is in the past, it's gone. You can't do anything then so what makes you think you can do anything now?"

"I can make it right. I can kill him and make it all right again!"

"But you still won't be able to bring any of them back. You can't change the past Sasuke. The only thing you can change is the future."

Sasuke scoffed at the thought.

"It doesn't matter _sensei_. It's the thought that counts right? Isn't that what everyone else says?"

Pausing for a moment the jounin contemplated on what he should and shouldn't use to get the other to change their thinking.

"Ok, say you did kill Itachi. Then what's going to happen after you avenge your clan? Pick up the courage to tell the other you care about them? By that time it would be too late, they would have moved on and what are you left with? Nothing."

"I –"

"I'm not finished _Uchiha_." Bit out the jounin. It was a low blow but it had to be done.

Sasuke cringed inwardly at the usage of his family name but stayed indifferent on the outside.

"You say you have to avenge your clan. Tell me, what happened at the bridge? Why did you save his life? Didn't you have to kill Itachi? What happened to that? Did you throw your life away just to FAIL in avenging your clan?"

Kakashi paused at this moment, allowing everything to sink in.

"I . . . I just wanted to protect him . . ."

The jounin did not know for certain that the raven-haired boy had stepped in to save the other but the response he received confirmed it all. It was not hard to figure the basics of what might have happened. The Kyuubi's powers were not leashed purposefully because the blond had not learnt to do so which left the only other option, leasing it through some heated emotions like anger or fear.

Sighing a little at how complicated the matter was going to get, the jounin decided to leave "the talk" for now and finish later. Placing his orange novel safely in a secret place in his vest, the jounin stood up on the branch and casually placed his hands in his pockets.

"That's why he's your most precious person Sasuke."

With that the other shinobi 'poofed' out in a puff of smoke. After the other had left, Sasuke sat down across from the tree he was practicing on.

_But he'd probably be disgusted if he knew about my feelings for him. Probably won't talk to me anymore. Just having him as a rival is the closest I'll ever get to that ignorant baka. Ha! I can even see it now, five years down the road and the stupid fool wouldn't even have thought that he, Uchiha Sasuke, had liked him._

_Still . . . is it possible? To forget about Itachi? To forget about his clan and his heritage for someone else?_

* * *

Breakfast: Only Sasuke and Naruto are not present

* * *

Feeling a familiar charka signature of a certain raven-haired ninja returning, Kakashi lazily turned a page in one of his ever favourite "fantasy novels". However, today's edition was carefully chosen and its title was 'Kinky Love Paradise: Yaoi Lessons 101' 

"Sasuke-kun! Ano, um . . . blush . . . how are your wounds? Are you feeling better Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked up at her all-time crush while straightening her dress a little, hoping against hope that the Uchiha didn't notice the one crinkle that wouldn't go away.

"Maa. I'm sure Sasuke-kun is all refreshed." In a quieter voice that was only within hearing range of the Uchiha, Kakashi added, "especially after spending some "quality" time with a certain blond, blue-eyed ninja all to themselves last night."

Sasuke blushed at the reminder of last night's kiss but then berated himself. He was not going to show any emotion that he even remotely cared for the dumb idiot in front of their sensei ever again for fear of having him find out. Knowing the perverted sensei it would mean numerous embarrassing tortures if he knew; not that this morning's little "talk" hadn't given out anything already.

The Uchiha glared back at their lazy teacher, sending a message of indifference at the snide remark. Kakashi just looked up slowly from his orange book before his eye crinkled up in a smile.

"Ah! Gomen everyone! I guess I was more tired then I felt so I overslept a bit. Am I still too late for some breakfast? I'm so hungry."

At the blond's entrance Kakashi's expression changed to a look of amusement. With a knowing look directed at the raven-haired boy, the single eyed jounin sent a message across the table: _My, my, aren't we the busy romantic last night._

A scoff was the reply which read along the lines of: _Whatever, think what you want. It had nothing to do with me._

Oblivious to the silent conversation going on, Naruto skipped happily to his seat and plopped himself next to his sensei.

A quizzical look from their sensei then followed by an understanding look meant: _Hm? Naruto seems fine. Ah, I see, I guess our Sasuke-kun needs more training in this "area". No wonder Naru-chan kicked you out of the cough-bed-cough room._

Dark eyebrows furrowed in confusion: _What are you going on about old man? He did not kick me out!_

An evil glint was shown in the single eye of Kakashi's: _I guess our Sasuke-kun wasn't able to satisfy our Naru-chan last night. I mean, our Naru-chan does have a high amount of stamina and I guess Sasuke-kun doesn't "measure up"._

A blush graced ivory cheekbones as realisation finally set in. This action was not meant to be interpreted nor needed interpretation by the other. It was just a mere fact, a fact that stated that Uchiha Sasuke liked Uzimaki Naruto.

During this whole ordeal, Sakura sat looking from one to the other like in a tennis ball match.

"Um, ano. Sasuke-kun, are you alright?"

Pushing down his blush and turning to Sakura, the Uchiha had placed back his mask of annoyance. However, inside he hoped that no one else had noticed what was exchanged, especially a certain blond teammate that happened to be sitting in front of him.

Diverting his gaze across the table, a flick of panic showed through his eyes as onyx met cerulean eyes looking quizzically back at him.

"Maa, don't worry about Sasuke-kun Sakura. He's just "enjoying something"." A quirk of a single eyebrow: _or someone like . . . _(looks over to Naruto) _hmm?_

* * *

After breakfast Team 7 are getting ready to pack up

* * *

Naruto decided it would be a good idea to not be around Sasuke for a while so he opted to go out and watch the sea for a few minutes before going back into their room to get packed up. The blond was going to spend it alone and think of why the Uchiha was always on his mind lately that he did not hear his sensei approach him from down the dock. 

"Naruto."

"Gah! Kakashi-sensei! Don't sneak up on people like that! You scared me!"

Clutching at his beating heart, the blond looked up warily at the copy ninja. Seeing the seriousness on his sensei's visible facial features, Naruto decided to drop the act. It was hard trying to keep his façade up around the taller shinobi. He just had a knack of finding out everything, even if you didn't say anything in the first place.

_I guess he really does look "underneath the underneath"._ Thought the blond.

Sighing a little, Naruto turned his attention back to the glistening sea. He knew what their sensei was going to ask them but he wasn't sure how the other will take it.

_Maybe Kakashi-senei wouldn't know about the Kyuubi and then I'd get lucky and bluff my way through. Then I'd still have one less person hating me . . . Oh who am I kidding! Everyone's going to find out sooner or later . . . I just wished it was later._

Hoping that the other wouldn't mention anything about the fox demon inside him, Naruto fidgeted uneasily on the wooden floor while he waited for his sensei to sit down and ask the inevitable.

"Naruto, Abou –"

Before the silver-haired ninja could utter another word the blond decided he couldn't wait and so had cut the other off quickly. He didn't want to hear any words of hate and distaste directed at him just yet.

"Kakashi-senei, it was the Kyuubi's powers. Haku was going to use me to get to Sasuke and Sasuke knew it was a trap but he went anyway to save me. I thought he died and so I got angry. I had let the fox's powers run through my body for a while but then it was gone after I was able to defeat the ice mirrors. And . . . and . . . I-I'm . . . ."

The rest of the blond's rambling trialed off into the distance. Ever since he found out that the fox was sealed into him Naruto had wanted to tell someone about it. Yell it at the top of his lungs from the Hokage monuments just so that someone, anyone could prove him wrong.

Kakashi glanced over at his number one hyperactive student that seemed to have lost all his energy and shine. He had gotten half of what he wanted to know about what happened but there was the other tricky half.

Diverting his attention to the seagulls on the water, the older shinobi decided to trudge carefully along his next line of words.

"Hm . . . I know about the Kyuubi Naruto but what I'm more interested in is the seal. Did it break? Also your behaviour has been strange these last couple of nights . . ."

_So he knows . . . I guess he's only worried about the fox breaking free eh? . . . That should be a relief right? But why do I feel so, so . . . empty? Lonely? Betrayed?_

Taking a deep sigh, the blond decided to give out another half truth.

"There's nothing wrong with me. I'm just starting to feel a little weird whenever there is a full moon. It's nothing really! I've been like this for as long as I can remember but it's just recently that it's getting stronger. Nothing bad happens. I just get distracted at night and it's mostly the moon. This is the first time I've actually stayed up all night though. You don't have to worry about the fur ball, I can still control him and . . . ah . . ."

Not wanting to express anything more, Naruto fell silent, hoping that the other would take the hint and leave him be for a while. Taking a few more minutes to look closely at the blond, Kakashi sighed mentally.

_I guess there's more to you then it seems Naruto. If you say you can hold the fox at bay then I trust you. _

"It's not your fault Naruto. I don't blame you for what happened." And with that Kakashi stood up to leave.

A small smile graced tanned features. It was a true smile from the blond in a long time.

_Thanks Kakashi-sensei._

* * *

A few kilometres away from Wave country

* * *

Another heavy sigh escaped the raven-haired genin. Since they had left the bridge their pink teammate had not left him alone. To make matters worse, the blond had kept his distance from the Uchiha and seemed to have acted as if nothing at all had happened. 

This was good and bad news for the Sharingan user. Good in that he would be able to keep his emotions in check and bad in that the blond didn't seem to show any emotion after their last night's kiss. Glaring at the said blond for a few more seconds, Sasuke ran through his mind of last night's kiss.

_Damn it! Stupid baka of an idiot! How can you not feel anything after last night! I had touched you and you GASPED at the contact. Then I kissed you and now you're walking ahead of me as if you're fine and nothing has happened! What the hell are you trying to do to me! Didn't you like it too! You were moaning (MOANING!) and you even moaned out MY NAME and you . . . damn it you…! You were asleep! So you thought you were dreaming! ARGH!_

Cursing under his breath for forgetting that one little piece of information Sasuke proceeded to angrily march up ahead of the others, wanting to get the sexy blond and his godly molestable butt out of his sight.

_Kami-sama! Does he have to strut like that!_

You know, we could remind him of the kiss. I'm sure we could do a good, or even better, imitation of last night. It shouldn't be too hard.

_No! I'm not going to kiss him again!_

Of course not! We're just going to snatch his wrist and drag him further up ahead behind those bushes there and ravish him!

Sasuke cursed himself for having no self-control in his own mind. Unknowingly the Uchiha had started to do just as his inner subconscious said.

Grabbing a hold of the blond's wrist by surprise the Uchiha proceeded to drag a startled blond genin and curse under his breath.

"Eep! What do you think you're doing, Sasuke-teme!"

Suddenly brought out of his musings Sasuke stopped abruptly. Not seeing this, the blond bumped into the stoic ninja which knocked the breath out of him.

Feeling a hot breath pass against his skin Sasuke shivered at the sudden familiar feel. Shuddering at the nice image that warm breath brought to his mind, the onyx eyed genin tried to hide his growing blush behind raven bangs. The blush only intensified as Sasuke finally realised that the object of his affections was still close to him and that he was still holding his wrist.

_What the? When did I take his wrist?_

Looking around his surroundings the genius genin tried to make up a lame excuse and dig himself out of the hole he had put himself in. Seeing a small clearing ahead he grunted in response more so to himself then at the other.

"Hn. I thought I'd lead you over to that clearing to stop for lunch. Knowing the baka that you are you probably would have kept walking back to Konoha and die along the way."

Ignoring the insult for the prospect of having ramen for lunch the blond missed the fading blush on his tall companion and whooped in joy. Thinking about his yummy ramen, the hyperactive blond began to drag the other shinobi to the clearing.

"Hurry up Sasuke-teme! You're so slow! I'm hungry and want to eat some ramen!"

"Che, whatever. It's not my fault you forgot such mundane things as hunger."

This exchange between the two did not, however, go unnoticed by anyone. Sakura was irritated that the blond was "holding hands" (in actual fact it was more like "dragging by the wrist") with her precious "Sasuke-kun" while inner Sakura was fuming that her prince was paying more attention to the blond then to her and thus decided on ways to make the blond pay for it later.

The jounins response was a little bit different. After initially seeing Sasuke drag the blond away a little light bulb went up in his head.

_He He He He. Seems like our Sasuke-kun is a little bit "sexually frustrated." Well, this could definitely be fun. Maybe I should stop reading for a while and "observe"._

The meaning of "observe" in Kakashi's dictionary is not like everybody else's. In fact, the word itself could actually be more explained as a phrase then one word. "Observe" in Kakashi language meant something along the lines of putting a certain blond ninja and a certain Sharingan survivor in some "compromising" positions and trying to embarrass/anger one or both by just, well, being Kakashi. The last part wasn't too difficult as it just meant showing up at the last minute and "catching them in the act" before making some snide remark while laughing gleefully behind his mask (but mostly he'd be secretly taking pictures for future blackmail purposes).

Diverting his attention to his only pink haired student beside him, the silver-haired shinobi decided to make a mental note.

_Must keep the pink thingy out of the equation._

With the snap of the orange book and its magical disappearance into one of the many pockets, the jounin decided to initiate a plan.

"Hey you two love birds at the front (Sakura is barely holding back Inner Sakura)! This is not the time for holding hands and taking a stroll through the bushes (Naruto blushes and let's go of Sasuke's wrist). Our mission finishes when we reach Konoha and the report is submitted to the Hokage.

Maa, since I'm an easy going sensei ('more like lazy' thought all three genins) I guess I can allow you two some "alone" time (looking purposefully at Sasuke). There should be a stream behind those trees about 5 minutes walk from here. Sasuke, take Naru-chan with you and bring back some water (Uchiha Death Glare followed by an Uzumaki Fox Glare. _How dare he call him/me Naru-chan!_). Catch! Here's the flask."

Giving out one final Death Glare to the smiling jounin the Uchiha signed exasperatedly.

"Hn. Come on dobe."

"Hey! I'm not a dobe so stop calling me that you bastard!"

"Hn."

"Teme!"

"So, you want me to call you 'Naru-chan'?"

Seeing the blond blush at the nickname the Uchiha smirked and turned around, heading towards the stream.

_W-Wha-! Why am I blushing? He didn't call me Naru-chan directly so why am I happy? H-He doesn't like me, does he? No, he can't. I'm the demon child, a freak. Nobody should like me, especially by someone like him._

Shaking his head to rid himself of his blush the blond rushed after his teammate.

"Wait up you stupid teme!"

Sakura was beyond furious by this stage and she really needed to beat the crap out of someone, namely Naruto. Balling up her fists and with fire igniting her eyes the pink haired, green eyed girl decided to follow after the said blond and proceed to beat him black and blue.

"Maa, Sakura. Let's set up lunch over there. Naruto will be alright. He has Sasuke to "save" him."

Smiling sweetly at his remaining student the jounin turned around to walk in the opposite direction the two boys had gone.

Glaring knives, forks, hairpins, needles, clips and all other girlie accessories at her sensei's back, Sakura trudged slowly in the same direction.

* * *

With Sasuke and Naruto

* * *

Reaching the stream a few seconds after the Uchiha, the blond tried to glare at the said genin to show his dislike and hatred at the other. Sasuke just snorted at the blond's childish antics and knelt down beside the stream, concentrating on filling the flask at hand. 

Seeing that the other was not going to respond Naruto looked up to check out their surroundings. The stream was small where one could easily jump over it. Looking further upstream Naruto made out a fallen log with some kind of plant leaf poking out from the other side. Thinking that the exposed leaf looked similar to a plant he had at home, the blond decided to investigate his curiosity.

Walking away from the crouching genin, Naruto made his way further up the little stream. Finding a spot that looked good enough, the blond prepared himself to jump over to the other side.

Sensing that the other was not near, Sasuke looked up to check where the blond had gone. Seeing Naruto further upstream the raven-haired genin called out to the other to prevent him from doing something incredibly stupid like falling into the stream and getting themselves soaking wet.

At the sudden sound of his name, Naruto slipped on one of the round stones and actually did fall into the river, soaking himself to the bone. How that was possible when the stream wasn't very deep was beyond the minds of the Uchiha or anybody else for that matter but since it was the blond, nothing was impossible.

"Argh! Sasuke you bastard! Look what you done to me! This is your entire fault you teme!"

And thus the ranting and insults continued. Sasuke sighed in irritation and decided to hold his temper for as long as he could. Turning around, the Uchiha proceeded to walk back to the other members of Team 7 with a dripping wet blond at his tails.

* * *

With Sakura and Kakashi

* * *

After setting up a blanket on a piece of grassy clearing with some of the food that Inari's mother packed for them, Sakura sat down and went about brushing her hair. She was sorely irritated at the actions of all her male counterparts but was angrier at her sensei for separating her from her love. 

Hearing the loud banter of a certain blond teammate, Sakura put her brush down and looked up eagerly to find her dark prince. What greeted her green eyes was an irritated dark prince with a soaking wet blond.

"Sasuke you bastard! You got me all wet! Now look at me! All my clothes are wet all because of you! I could catch a cold all because of you, you selfish, stuck-up jerk!"

"Hn. Whatever. I wasn't the one that got startled at the mere sound of my own name and then decided to "take a swim" in the little stream just for fun."

"I didn't "take a swim just for fun"! I tripped! The stones were slippery!"

"It's your own fault for tripping over your own feet once you fall the first, second, third and fourth time. Only a baka like you could ever pull something like this off."

"Teme!"

"Now, now Naru-chan (Uchiha Death Glare in full blast – 120 percent). You can argue with Sasuke-kun about this later. Right now we need to get you into some dry clothes before you actually do catch a cold. We don't want that now do we?"

Naruto looked up as his sensei jumped down from a tree branch. The blond rarely got comments of concern directed his way and the only other that really looked out for him was Iruka-sensei. To be shown concern even when the other knew what was harboured in the blond was impossible to image.

With crystal blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears, the blond glomped the jounin around the waist. To Naruto, his sensei had become like a god for caring.

"H-Hai."

Looking down at the mop of sunshine blond hair, the jounin patted the hair, a forlorn look of understanding and sadness passing through the single eye before it vanished under a small hidden smile.

"Hmmm. You seem pretty soaked Naruto. You should get changed into some dry clothes now and leave your wet ones on a tree branch to dry out. It seems like a nice sunny day so your clothes might dry by tomorrow. We'll camp here tonight even if it is still early.

You can get changed into your pyjamas behind that bush. Just pass the wet clothes to me and I'll hang them up for you. Sasuke, build a fire over there, we don't' want Naruto getting seriously sick because of you."

Seeing the death glare vanish and a look of concern and then shame grace the Uchiha's features, Kakashi smiled inwardly at how much affection that the other actually felt for the blond.

Bowing his head down so as not to meet anyone else's eyes, Sasuke proceeded to build a small fire. Naruto detached himself form his sensei and ramaged through his backpack for his white pyjamas.

"Oh no! I forgot to pack my pyjamas! They're still at Inari's place! Argh!"

Pulling at his blond spikes the Kyuubi holder slumped to the ground in defeat.

"Really Naruto. How can you be so stupid as to fall in the water, soak yourself to the bone and then just realise you forgot to pack your pyjamas? You really are a baka aren't you? Ne, Sasuke-kun, isn't that right?" batting her eyelashes at the other Sakura looked in admiration at the other for approval and to get on his good side.

Seeing the shoulders of the blond begin to quiver, Kakashi decided it was time to interfere before one of his students got hurt any further.

_Seems like I've got my work cut out for this team; help the blond realise his feelings for the Uchiha, stop the Uchiha's thoughts of revenge and make the pink one acknowledge the blond so she doesn't hurt anyone. I am so not being paid enough for this job. Well, at least the "entertainment" is great. _

"Maa. Don't worry Naru-chan. I'm sure I have something her–"

"Here. You can wear these while your clothes dry." Blue cerulean eyes looked up at the set of folded clothes before him.

"J-Just don't get them dirty and return them unharmed." The raven-haired teen looked away with a light pink tinge to his checks. If he had looked back he would have seen a small sincere smile grace the blond's features.

Naruto took the offered clothing and looked down at his hands.

"Arigato." It was a small 'thanks' said with a small whisper but the stoic ninja heard nonetheless. A warm feeling coursed through the Uchiha's chest before the moment was interrupted by their lazy sensei.

"Maa, Naruto. You better get changed now or else you're going to come down with a really bad cold tonight. Then I guess you'll have to sleep with me to keep warm. Or are you waiting for me to help you get changed? Ah, don't be shy now Naru-chan. You don't need to ask! I can help you no problem!"

"Kakashi-sensei you HENTAI!" blushing as red as a cute little tomato, Naruto stood up and stomped behind some bushes.

"Don't you even think about following you perverted sensei!"

_Ah, such the life of a sensei. Seems like tonight will be an eventful night not to be missed! Sorry Sakura but it seems like Naruto has beaten you to Sasuke's heart. Don't worry; there are plenty more gold fishes in the sea._

_Yup, that "entertainment" was a definite plus in this job.

* * *

_

A/N

Ahhh! I FINALLY managed to finish the second chapter! However, there might be a snag on the third chapter. You see, I have this problem and its starts with 'l' and ends in 'n' and goes along the lines of 'lemon'.

Yes, the next chapter has some boy x boy action. But! I'm slumped on whether to include it in or just tell the jest of what it is cause this fic **_is_** in and its rated **_M_**.

So what do you guys think I should do? Send it via emails to those who want it? Post it anyway and have **_MA _**sign written all over the fic as a warning? Cut the lemon out and post on a different website? Eat the lemon? Or serve the lemon with sugar and share?

Please tell me what you guys want. I seriously don't want this fic taken down so option two doesn't seem appealing but I don't want to do option one or three either, they're too troublesome. (The last option seems more appealing . . . but how to send lemon and sugar through the phone line? XD lol.)

Anyway, I'd really like some suggestion on how to go about this cause I'm still new to this writing thing on I'm currently in middle of doing special exams so I may not update until sometime in the first week of August. SORRY EVERYONE! But I promise! Once those horrid exams are over and done with I will write two chapters and post them up at the same time for your reading pleasure!

P.P.S. Thanks again for those that have reviewed! Love you guys to smittens!

P.P.P.S. Happy b'day to Sasuke for tomorrow!

* * *

Oh no! What's this? It's the big fat round cheesy moon in all of its full glory! What's going to happen to Naruto? What's Sasuke thinking about all of this? What will Sakura say? 

Will we ever see any Sakura bashing? When IS the Sakura bashing going to start? Can we see some Sakura bashing in the next chapter?

Wait! What's this! Kakashi is in the way! Why is he an obstacle for Sasuke? Why is Naruto wearing Kakashi's vest? But more importantly WHY isn't Kakashi allowing Sasuke to comfort Naruto!

But hang on! One last thing: HOW DID NARUTO GET ON TOP!

Oh that's just so scandalous! So stay glued to another computer screen near you for the next installment – _Chapter 3: Just a little bit closer together_


	3. just a little bit closer together

(Author's Prov)

GOMEN NASAI MINA! Seriously, I mean it! Honestly! After my last exam I was going straight to finishing the last of the last bit of this chapter (but not the story, oh no ho ho! This fic has still got a looooong way to go!) . . . just after I read a few others (hehehe).

Unfortunately, that was a BIG HUGE NO-NO! I ended up reading a few fics that seemed to stupefy my mind and this fic. It was a HORRIBLE EXPERIENCE THAT I WILL NOT DO AGAIN!

Argh! The horrors! The pain! The monstrosity of it all!

First fic I read was one that had Naruto as a genius that got taken away by some other ninja. Then the fic goes one about how all these "strong individuals" come along one after the other to train Naruto. That was just, "ugh!" It just seemed fake to me.

THEN there was the fic that had Naruto as a genius under his fake mask. That fic was fine and dandy UNTIL it made Sasuke seem like a real asshole (please excuse the language, thanks). I guessed that author really hated Sasuke cause they dished him in their story.

Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. (brain starts going into a relapse of "writers block"?)

But back onto MY fic. I'm not a person to write sex/lemon scenes as this is my first fic ever, so . . . I went and "studied" the many wonders of male-male sex/lemon scenes. In other words, I went along to the **adult** fan fiction website and went snooping around to see what other juicy things there are.

My brain was starting to recover at that point UNTIL! The most horrible thing imaginable met my eyes. It was a SasuNaru one-shot that had Sasuke on top alright but NOT in the way you'd think. Argh! Ugh! Ng! Hah! Nana!

Now spasming on the floor with foam coming out of the mouth.

(Normal Prov)

A medic nin comes onto the scene and looks at the half dead authoress. Shaking their head for the nth time that week, the medic poofed out to call for back up.

Gaara casually strolls onto the stage passing my twitching body and "unintentionally" kicks the side of my ribs.

"Ahem. This is Gaara here. This fic has met some unfortunate incidents. Please hold.

10.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

Thank you for holding."

Out of nowhere, Gaara holds up a faded lime green set of scrolls which has "Chapter 3" on it.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own but am hopelessly wishing upon a big shiny star that it was so (or is that the moon I've been looking at?)

**Rating:** M

**Pairings: **SasuNaru

**Warnings:** yaoi and lemon served with sugar and cream. Enjoy! Please come again: D

On the last episode of _callings of the round moon_:

Some "nightly activity" ensures between a sleeping (and moaning) Naruto and a fully awake Sasuke. A kiss is exchanged between the two before Sasuke decides to stay away from Naruto.

The next day, Kakashi gives "the talk" to a certain raven haired genin to try and push him in a different path from that of an avenger. This leaves Sasuke contemplating whether he could stop being an avenger and walk a path with a certain blond.

Kakashi's next stop is to get some information from Naruto about the Haku incident. Naruto gives out vague answers that evade answering the questions truthfully but just enough to satisfy his sensei's curiosity for now.

All is fine and dandy when Team 7 leaves Wave Country but certain things happen during their journey back. Kakashi plays up by giving the two love-birds some "alone time" and gets rewarded with a show of affection from Sasuke as Naruto comes back soaking wet.

As of right this instant, our Naru-chan is wearing a set of Sasuke's clothes and thus the monstrosity of Sasuke's demise begins . . . mwahahaha!

**Chapter 3: Just a little bit closer together**

Deciding it was better to wait until Naruto's clothes were dry before starting off again, Team 7 settled down for the night at the same clearing. In other words their sensei had _insisted_ that everyone put up camp tonight in fear of a certain genin catching a cold.

Naruto, currently in a pair of the Uchiha's dark blue pyjama bottoms and shirt, complained that he wouldn't catch no cold while Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Obviously, their sensei was up to something but nobody knew what.

Kakashi, on the other hand, was certainly up to something. He knew that if they had kept on traveling they would have reached the gates of Konoha by about nine (that and also the fact that Naruto would never catch anything no matter what considering the fox spirit he housed). However, since things were coming along so well among his students, he decided (by himself) that Team 7 needed more "bonding" time.

Looking over the camp fire that he had started earlier, the Uchiha took some time to check out his blond teammate. The clothes were obviously too big for the blond which made him look cute but also somewhat vulnerable. Not understanding why it made the other look vulnerable, the raven-haired teen decided to contemplate on it a bit further.

Coal black eyes landed on a set of wet orange jumpsuit and a light seemed to click in his head. Taking a closer look at the other, Sasuke noted that the reason Naruto looked vulnerable was because he looked so skinny and scrawny. Usually, a 12 and a half year old boy who ate enormously large amounts of ramen could not look this skinny.

Now that the genius genin thought about it, the attire that the other always wore seemed to hide his skinny form well. Without the bagginess of his orange jumpsuit, Naruto's skinniness could be clearly seen, even in the dim light that the fire provided.

_Dobe probably doesn't eat healthily. Probably can't cook either._

Sensing a pair of eyes intensely examining his lithe form, Naruto looked around nervously until he meet Sasuke's irritated glare. Not knowing what he had done to annoy the other off the blond unconsciously started to play at the hem of Sasuke's shirt.

The moon was not even up in the darkening sky yet the blond shivered a little. He would not admit it out loud but secretly the blond ninja was afraid of the cold. It reminded him too much of being alone in the dark in an empty apartment.

Glancing up from his orange "novel", Kakashi saw one of his students trying to hide a shiver. Deciding that the said student will stubbornly refuse help, Kakashi got up and took off his vest. Walking across the clearing he made sure that his steps were slower than usual while his eye glanced casually over to a certain Uchiha to watch their reaction.

"Hm. Wear this Naru-chan. It'll keep you warm tonight." Carefully placing the vest around the blond's shoulders, the jounin left his hands hovering over the tan shoulders a second longer than necessary before straightening himself into a lazy posture.

"Arigato sensei!" chirped the relieved blond.

Smiling down at the blond Kakashi turned to look at the other, now glaring, Uchiha. Doing a little victory dance inside the silver-haired jounin knew that there would be some interesting "observing" being done tonight.

"Maa, I guess we better get some early shut eye tonight. We'll pick up where we left off today tomorrow. We should reach Konoha by tomorrow early afternoon. Sasuke, please keep the first watch tonight and then wake up Naru-chan when it's his turn. Sakura will take the last watch. I'll be asleep if anyone needs me!"

Smiling under his mask and with everything all said and done their sensei turned in for the night.

Sakura glared across the camp fire at their blond teammate.

_That baka Naruto! Why is he getting all the attention! Even now I can't get any alone time with Sasuke-kun! Damn him! Always interfering in everything! I was the one that was supposed to go with Sasuke-kun to the stream! Then maybe I could "accidentally" slip into the stream. Then Sasuke-kun would offer me his shirt . . . _

Drool started to dribble down her chin as Sakura imagined a half naked Sasuke giving her his shirt.

Sensing someone was thinking about him in certain unwanted ways that he would rather not imagine, Sasuke shuddered at the insane look of happiness on the pink kunoichi's face.

Snapping out of her dream-like state, Sakura turned around to see her prince looking at her. Blushing a little Sakura looked down at her hands before biding Sasuke goodnight.

Finding silence greeting her ears Sakura looked over to Naruto. The blond was looking nervously around the place as if expecting someone to ambush him or something. Furrowing her brows in confusion Sakura decided to forget about the said blond and get some much needed beauty sleep.

_What's wrong with that baka? Usually he's the first annoying voice I hear to say goodnight to me! Is he ignoring me! W-Wait! Does that mean he doesn't like me anymore!_

At the thought of Naruto finally giving up on her, Inner Sakura punched the air victoriously.

Finally falling asleep into a world of marriage proposals by a certain Uchiha and the suffering looks of a certain blond rival (that was far, far, far away from the scene), a wicked smile graced the kunoichi's features.

Naruto had heard Sakura say goodnight to the Uchiha but he did not care. He did not know why but the feelings he used to have for the girl were not there.

_It's probably that damn fox's fault. He's making me think bad of Sakura because he wants Sasuke-kun_

_**It's not my fault you stupid gaki! I can't make you like that Uchiha brat. I just said he'd make a good mate. You're the one that has feelings for him.**_

_Wha-? I do not!_

_**Fine. Then why'd you call that blinding pink object 'Sakura' and not 'Sakura-chan'. Also, when did you start calling that other one 'Sasuke-kun' and not 'Sasuke-bastard' or 'Sasuke-teme'?**_

_I-I . . . _

Sighing in irritation at not having a good comeback at the accusations, Naruto took a deep breath. This was a big mistake by the blond as his senses were assaulted with the smell of a certain Uchiha Sasuke.

_It smells nice. Like freshly baked cinnamon buns. I wonder if this is what Sasuke smells like._

Sneaking a glance across at the other, Naruto watched captivated at how the moonlight now illuminated the handsome pale features. He was like a dark angel that gave out an air of security and comfort. Naruto continued to stare at the other for a few minutes as his heartbeat increased in pace.

Sasuke looked up to the other side, feeling a set of cerulean blue orbs watching him. The fire flickered playfully on the blond's face and highlighted the blond strands of hair. What made the sight before him more beautiful was the dark surrounding night. It was exactly like Sasuke's world. All the darkness was around him yet the blond was able to light up his world, his heart.

Sky blue finally meet coal black and everything around the two seemed to stop for them. Everything felt all surreal and each stayed transfixed in the others gaze.

Naruto was the first one to pull away from the gaze. His heart beat at such a deafening level that he was sure that the other heard. He gulped in air greedily, somewhere along the line he had stopped breathing and forgot how to start again.

Looking everywhere else except at the other a few metres away the blond found himself starring up at the night sky. The moon was clearly visible as the stars seemed to be few.

_Does he really hate me that much or am I just hoping for too much?_ Sasuke thought as he saw the blond break the gaze and refuse to look him in the eyes.

The same slow rhythmic beat of the moon slowly came back to the blond. All of the past two days events came trickling back to the forefront of the blond's thoughts. A faint blush graced tanned cheeks as the blonds heartbeat beat in time with the moon's rhythm, starting off slow and calm then increasing in loudness and pace.

Naruto's breathing had also started to increase as well. It was increasing so fast that one would have thought that he had run a marathon. Sasuke looked closer at the blond, worry etched onto his pale features as to what could be wrong. Getting up from his seat, the Uchiha made his way slowly across to the other.

"Naruto . . . ."

Looking away from the moon and into soft coal black eyes, the blond felt his resolve breaking. He felt a strong impulse to touch the other's cheek and not have them flinch away in disgust but pull them closer. Whether it was to be closer to the other for security and hide from everything or just to feel skin on skin contact the blond didn't know. All that was going through his senses were to reach out and just touch the other.

"Naruto." This time a small whisper but it was enough to pull the other back into the cold reality of life.

"I-I . . . I have to go." Breaking the gaze yet again the blond stood up shakily, dropping the vest from around his shoulders to the forest floor. A pale hand reached out and grabbed his arm before he could move further.

"Dobe, what's wrong with you?" Naruto bowed his head down, looking at his shuffling feet.

"I-It's nothing. Let go Sasuke." The words stung the Uchiha's chest as the blond said those words in a soft, sincere way.

"No. Not until you tell me what's wrong. If you're sick then I'm not letting you go." Naruto snapped his head up at the others cold tone of voice yet caring statement. He was contemplating whether he should run for it or try and lie his way out. His first option was ruled out as Sasuke tightened his grip on the blond.

"Tell me." Biting a little on his lip, Naruto was thinking what he should tell the other. It was evident that the other wouldn't let go until he got some truth from him.

"I-I'm fine. I just need to be alone this time. I-It's an Uzumaki clan thing. It only happens when the moon is full but it goes away after a while. I'm the last of my clan so I don't know what's going to happen but yeah. If something does happen I don't want it to disturb the others. You know, it might be something embarrassing or other. I just want to find some place quiet and ah . . . and . . ." the rest of Naruto's nervous blabbering was lost as the blond couldn't think of anything to say to get him out of this situation without mentioning the Kyuubi. Naruto didn't lie yet he didn't tell the full truth to the Uchiha, not that he'd already done so to his sensei.

The hand on his arm loosened and Naruto looked up. Sasuke had turned his back on him and stuffed his hands back into his pocket.

"Che. Whatever. Just don't get yourself hurt." The blond stood there, shocked at the others caring side. His mouth opened to say something but he didn't know what to say. Instead, he shut his mouth and bolted. If Sasuke was giving him the chance to run away then he was not going to pass the chance up. If he had to stay near the other any longer he was afraid that he would have done something stupid like touched the others check or . . . kissed him.

That was the thought that pushed the blond to increase his pace. He was afraid to stay a second longer for he knew that he would kiss the other and drown in that simple contact. It was a kiss that would bare his soul to the other but would get him painfully hurt when the other rejected him. Taking to the trees the blond delved deeper into the forest away from the Uchiha. It hurt. It hurt a lot but he knew that if it would have hurt even more if he'd stayed.

–– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– ––

Back with Sasuke

–– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– ––

"Sasuke." Looking up to a nearby branch the Uchiha found his sensei perched there, flipping through the pages of his favourite book.

"I'll go get him back." The Uchiha replied looking in the direction the blond had taken off to.

"No." looking down at his still awake student the jounin saw that the other was tense and angry at his command.

"WHAT! I can't just let him go out like that! He could get hurt!" Sasuke glared up at his sensei in the darkened night.

Taking another glance down at his student, Kakashi contemplated the situation further.

_Hm. Seems like Sasuke still wants to go after Naruto. However, I am a bit worried about Naruto's behaviour but then again . . . He did say that this type of thing happened sometimes. What to do? What to do? _

_Well, seems like Naruto may be going through some early teenage hormones . . . and Sasuke _**does**_ seem to be sexually frustrated . . . Maybe I could get some of my "observation" done tonight. Hehehe, mwahahaha!_

Giggling a little too much in his student's opinion, Sasuke eyed his sensei warily.

_What is that old man thinking now?_

Noticing that his perverted side was beginning to show through his black mask, the jounin coughed a little to get the others attention.

"Maa. Since your duty is to keep watch then I guess I'll have to go find Naruto and bring him back."

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows at the other.

_Something sounds fishy._

"So . . . I guess I'll be taking some sleeping gear with me as well. I'll keep watch over Naru-chan and you keep watch over Sakura ne?" Smiling sweetly down at his distraught student, Kakashi done a high-five in his head at his quick thinking.

Jumping down from his branch, the jounin proceeded to slowly pick up Naruto's sleeping gear.

_He he he. Lets see what you can come up with now Sasuke-kun. Sigh, although I would like to "observe" you two it seems I can't. Well, can't have the three of us going off and leaving Sakura asleep and defenseless. Maybe she would also like to "observe" with me? _

A mental image of an infuriated pink-haired kunoichi maiming him and tearing his precious orange novel to pieces in front of his eye came to mind.

_Maybe on the other hand she might want to "observe" some other time. She does seem to need her beauty sleep._

"WAIT! I-I mean, shouldn't you be here watching Sakura? It's more dangerous here beside the road then . . . ah . . . out in the forest. And I can take care of whatever comes across our path in the forest." Crossing his fingers in his pockets, Sasuke hoped that the other would be fooled enough to let him go search for the blond then their sensei.

Turning around to face his young charge, Kakashi's single visible eye gleamed in the dark night.

"Hmm . . . Well . . ."

–– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– ––

With Naruto in the forest

–– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– ––

Jumping from tree branch to tree branch, the blond flew through the night like a prey being hunted. The moon was now high in the sky which cast a silver light on the path that he was taking. Not knowing how long he had run for, the blond decided it was far enough and landed in a soft grassy clearing.

Leaning against a tree bark, Naruto tried to catch his breath while his brain tried to work out what had happened back at the fire camp.

_Why'd I run? And from HIM of all people! Uzumaki Naruto doesn't run from anyone! Kuso! What's going on here! Dammit you little piece of fur ball! I need to talk with you now!_

Tilting his head back a little so that it was leaning on the tree he was sitting at, blond eyelashes fluttered closed as Naruto tried to go to the recesses of his mind to find the fox.

Walking quickly through the corridors of his mind, the blond came back up to the metal gates of the seal. Eyeing it with distaste, the blond proceeded to kick and bang on the metal bars to get the attention of the Kyuubi.

_Dammit you fur ball! Where are you! I need some answers now! _

A low rumble and then some slight movement of a large form moved in the dark cell. Cracking a single eye, the Kyuubi looked to see who was making the racket and disturbing his sleep.

Seeing as it was only his container, the fox snorted and turned his head the other way before closing his eye and falling asleep again.

_Don't you dare go back to sleep on me! WAKE UP! I WANNA KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TONIGHT!_

Huffing and puffing after his little outburst, the blond proceeded to rattle the cages of the seal further. The thought that his ministrations on the cage might inadvertently break the seal did not cross his mind.

_**SHUT UP! I'm trying to sleep here!**_

_Well, sorry but if you haven't noticed it but TONIGHT is the full moon! Now tell me what's going to happen next!_

_**How should I know! I'm not you, you stupid human. Your body is being aroused by the moon because of me. What you do next is solely your problem. Go mate with that Uchiha brat or whatever you humans do. I'm quite tired if you cannot already see and I'll be asleep for the next few days also so don't come bother me again!**_

With that Naruto was thrown back out into the night sky. Rubbing his eyes groggily, the blond sat up straighter in his position against the tree. The rustling of leaves from a nearby bush on his left brought the blond's attention back up to awake mode.

A cloud drifted across the sky and blocked what little light the moon had provided, casting the surrounding grass area in darkness. The leaves rustled some more before a loud snort was heard.

"Who's there?" demanded the now crouching blond. Moving his right hand behind his back, Naruto prepared to grab a kunai only to realise he wasn't wearing his pouch.

_Kuso! I shouldn't have left –_

The rest of the blond's thoughts were lost as a huge angry boar that could easily weigh 50kgs came charging straight at him. Caught off guard at the absurdity of everything, the said blond couldn't respond quick enough to jump out of its way. Instead, the only thing Naruto could do was just raise his arms in front of his face as a way of defending himself.

–– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– ––

In the tree tops

–– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– ––

Dashing through the branch leaves, a dark figure leapt from one place to another.

_Kuso! Where did he go? He couldn't have gone this far._

Stopping momentarily to take a look around the surrounding dark area, the sharingan flared to life. Catching a wisp of fading orange charka, the dark figure leap off again.

Coming across a small clearing, the unknown individual was just in time to see a flaring boar head straight for someone on the ground who remotely resembled a certain blond.

Whipping out a kunai in hand, the dark figure leap off the tree and speed off to get between the blond and the boar. A grunt and a thud later found the other heavily breathing and holding one side of their arm with a few drops of blood hitting the soft ground.

The boar landed a few metres away from the pair with a nasty slash from its snout to its right eye.

"Wha–"

The rest of the blond's questioning was interrupted as another animalistic grunt came from the large boar. Hearing the now agitated animal get up and turn around to the pair, the sharingan user grabbed onto the blond's wrist and dragged them out of the clearing.

"Jump." Was the only warning the blond heard before he was hulled up onto the nearest branch and dashing through the trees. Not daring to look back the blond complied in the silent request to keep going.

After traveling through the treetops for 10 minutes, the pair landed at the entrance of a small cave. The small cloud had drifted past the moon now so that the blond was able to see the other figure more clearly. Under the small moonlight, Naruto could make out a familiar symbol on the back of his saviour's shirt.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"W-What are you doing here?"

"Saving you again. What does it look like?"

"B-But . . ." Not knowing what else to think the blond genin looked around the clearing. They were obviously not near the camp site. In fact, the blond was certain they were further away from the camp site as while they were running they had not crossed back over the little stream.

A hiss of pain brought the blond back to the current situation. The Uchiha had shifted towards the cave entrance and upon finding no other living presence near; he leaned against the cool surface wall. Putting the backpack that he was carrying on the ground in front of him, Sasuke slid down into a sitting position to search through the pack for the necessary first aid kit.

Shifting uncomfortably on his feet, Naruto contemplated whether he should run again or stay and help the other with their wound.

_Kuso! I can't run away from him again! I don't run away from things! This should be easy! But why do I feel as if this is worst then death? Damn! I want to run, but Sasuke's hurt. And it was partly my fault too . . ._

Biting his lip a bit, the blond took a small step towards the other.

_Argh! What's wrong! I can do this!_

Letting out a breath that he didn't know he was holding the blond took the remaining steps towards the other before kneeling down in front of them.

"H-here, let me do it."

Taking the backpack away from the other, the blond searched through the pack for the white box. Finding the said item, the blond sat back on his heels and placed the now open box to the side.

A pair of tanned hands reached out to hold onto a pale one that had a deep but small cut. Inspecting it closely, the blond turned to the side to grab a piece of cloth to dab away the blood while still holding the others hand with one of his own.

The Uchiha watched captivated at the blond as the other slowly and carefully attended to the wound. Naruto's head was bowed down with his bangs covering his eyes so that he wouldn't be able to look into the other's eyes.

The other pale hand that was left unnoticed by Naruto lifted up to brash a few of the blond strands away just as the bandage was tied securely in place. Startled a little by the simple contact, the blond's hands froze in place just barely holding the others hand.

Sensing that the other was not going to freak and start yelling at him, the Uchiha continued to touch a tanned check, rubbing his thumb across each scar. Naruto shivered under the gentle caress and absentmindedly tilted his head a little into the touch.

"Naruto . . ." whispered the other and cerulean eyes looked up to meet the softest pair of eyes that had ever been directed at him. Leaning a bit further, Sasuke tilted his head and gently guided the other forward, giving them enough time to pull away if they wanted.

Naruto's eyes felt heavy and soon he found himself sliding them shut as he was drawn closer towards the other. Sasuke gently touched the blond's soft lips with his own for a brief second, pulling back a little, afraid that the other would push him away. All thoughts of whether his blond would accept him or not was thrown out the window as Naruto leaned back in, capturing his lips again, this time in a deeper kiss.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**EDITED OUT SCENE!**

Please refer to this site to view the full scene: adultfan(dot)nexcess(dot)net(slash)aff(slash)story(dot)php?no(equals)544197558&chapter(equals)4

Otherwise, here is a short summary: they done naughty stuff.

Thank you, and now continuing on from the not naughty scene. . .

T.B.C…

–– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– ––

A/N

Argh! I'm dying! This is the first fic so it's also the first lemon for me and I have come to the conclusion that writing lemon or m/m sex scenes are HARD! I had to write little bits and pieces of it and then somehow string them together and then go through the whole scene 40 times to check that I haven't left anything out and that it made sense!

Why couldn't I have just made them older! Then they could of done something more! Stupid me! I guess I didn't think much while starting to write this. I'm soooooo clueless!

Also, sorry for the cough-late-cough update. Eh he he he. I guess I was having more trouble with this chapter than I thought . . . or should I say scene. Sigh. Oh well, I hope you all liked this chapter. I decided to make this chapter a bit longer just as an apology for it being late. DON'T MAIM ME!

–– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– ––

And now, on the next chapter of **callings of the round moon**:

It's a secret.

Confused? Enraged? Betrayed? Horrified? Mortified? Well, you'll just have to see on the next chapter 4: _Wink, wink. Shhh! Secrets._


	4. wink, wink shhh! secrets

This chapter is dedicated to those that reviewed last chapter: RamiNeko, SilverCrystal9, Oro-sama and PuppyDemon from fanfiction and Neko-nin, jaaf, lo, RandomKyuubi, Ko-Chan, blisblop, Biokinetic, ky0kichi, luthorlover, Akira Vadel, acerbus-chan and Demon from adult fanfiction. THANKS for the reviews!

And to all those that just read and don't review: THANKS for reading! Hehehe, don't feel bad. I do that too! (dodges keyboards, computer monitors and speakers being thrown at me by other authors o.O)

**Please Note:** This chapter has not been checked for consistency! So if some things seem out of place, it just means I forgot to go back and add in a paragraph or two. I just had too many ideas come at once and thus I ended up writing parts A, C, D, G, M, N and Z and the other parts ie B, E, F . . . etc. were non existent while I was in that writing frenzy.

So, so, so, so sorry for that!

And this chapter seems shorter than the rest . . . so, so, so, so, so EXTRA sorry for that too! But I've finally got a plot for this fic so I hope that makes up for it!

–– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– ––

**Disclaimer:** I'm so hurt to say this but it's true. I don't own anything but this fic.

**Rating:** M

**Pairings: **SasuNaru

**Warnings:** Sadness, some language and no explicit yaoi

–– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– ––

On the last episode of _callings of the round moon_:

Naruto has been having some weird behaviour since the first time he has called upon the Kyuubi's charka which was at the bridge incident against Haku. A few nights later, his perception on his childhood crush Sakura has changed. Now, he has been having "indecent" thoughts about his other teammate, Sasuke (complementary of Kyuubi-sama).

Kakashi finds out that Sasuke likes Naruto and decides to "observe" the two i.e. peep on the two. All is fine and dandy with the mission and thus Team 7 sets off to return to Konoha.

After an incident where Naruto falls into a stream while he and Sasuke are retrieving water, Kakashi "suggests" Team 7 to make camp in case Naruto catches a cold. Sasuke feels a little bit sorry for the blond so offers his clothes when Naruto finds that he had left his pjs back at the Wave country.

Soon, everyone is asleep except Naruto and Sasuke. The full force of the moon's evilness puts Naruto's body in overdrive as he tries not touch Sasuke. So, defying the moon's evil plans, Naruto runs away and ends up nearly being attacked by a huge boar.

Sasuke comes in to save Naruto and they both run until they meet a cave. There, Naruto helps Sasuke attend to his wound from the huge boar. Lemon-ish scene follows where they both kinda . . . like . . . er . . . made out? Well, they did do naughty stuff but Naruto's still a virgin. I guess you'd call it oral sex?

Anyways! On with the story!

–– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– ––

**Chapter 3: Wink, wink. Shhh! Secrets.**

–– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– ––

Somewhere back in Konoha on a bright sunny day

–– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– ––

"CHOUJI! SHIKAMARU!" Screeched a very infuriated blonde-haired, blue-eyed kunoichi. Finding her targets just a few feet in front of her with one hiding not so inconspicuously behind a tree trunk, the blonde blew some steam out of her nostrils and ears. Gathering dust at her feet and getting ready to charge at her fellow team mates, the blonde was about to capture her targets when her Sasuke-kun radar picked up something heading their way.

Sensing the change in the girl's attitude, Shikamaru looked up in the general direction of the Konoha Gates. Seeing a certain team entering through, the pineapple head genin breathed a sigh of relief.

"O-Oi Chouji, I think we're safe." _For now. Che, girls are so troublesome._

"Demo, Shikamaru . . . I don't think it was a good idea letting her catch that cat. It didn't take to well to being held by Ino."

"Ai, but we're saved for now." Nodding his head towards the now very distracted Ino and a certain annoyed Uchiha.

"Ino-pig! Get your fat arms off Sasuke-kun!" shouted a seething Sakura.

"Hmph! Don't tell me what to do you forehead freak! And my arms ain't fat! They're slender! You got something wrong with your eyes as well as that wide head of yours!" counteracted the blonde.

"Maa, maa. I think I'll just hand in the mission report myself so Team 7, you're dismissed!" smiling behind his mask, Kakashi poofed off once again.

_Damn you Kakashi! _Thought the raven-haired teen as his only excuse to get away from the blonde leech was taken away.

Strolling in the general direction of their other blonde teammate, Shikamaru and Chouji made their way towards Naruto.

"Hey." Drawled the lazy brunette while his best friend nodded in the blond's direction while still placing chip after chip into his mouth.

"Oh, ah, hey guys." Naruto fidgeted on his feet while making little glances towards the irritated Uchiha.

_Argh! Why can't she take her hands off MY Sasuke! Can't she see that he doesn't like her! _

Completely forgetting the awkward atmosphere that had been hanging around the two ever since that morning in which he found himself half naked on a sleeping Uchiha with their hand oh so innocently cupping his ass, Naruto continued to feel a bit of anger rise in his throat.

_What is that bastard doing! If he doesn't like her then why is he letting her still hold him like that! ARCH! Stupid SASUKE-BASTARD!_

Huffing in repressed anger, the blond stormed off, waving a hand gesture in goodbye at the other two members of Team 10 but ignoring the rest of the others.

"What's wrong with Naruto?" enquired Chouji after a few blinking seconds.

"I don't know . . ." Replied the other while glancing back at the scene with the Uchiha.

"Probably because of them?" nodding his head to the other two members of Team 7. However, something just didn't seem right with the blond's behaviour. Usually the blond would have stormed over to the trio and demanded something of the Uchiha.

_Ah, too troublesome to work out._

Sasuke in the meantime, was trying hard to hold in his dislike of being caught off guard by a rabid fangirl.

"Ino-pig, Ino-pig, Ino-pig, Ino-pig, Ino-pig, Ino-pig, Ino-pig, INO-PIG!" screeched a seething pink girl.

"Big forehead girl, big forehead girl, big forehead girl, big forehead girl, big forehead girl. BIG FOREHEAD!" retaliated the smug blonde one.

_Hn. Just like old times eh Sakura?_ Thought Ino.

Unknown to the other kunoichi, Ino still considered both of them the best of friends, especially after that incident.

–– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– ––

Flashback – zap, zap, zap, crackle. BOOM! (Ahem.) The day Ino found out about Sakura also liking Sasuke.

–– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– ––

"Ne, ne Ino-chan! Guess, what? I have someone I like!" squealing in delight, the little five year old Sakura blushed a rosy pink.

"So its Sasuke-kun isn't it?" Enquired another classmate.

"Eh? How do you know?" asked the now owlish looking pink girl.

"Well, _every girl_ has a crush on him! He's like the coolest and cutest boy in our village!" replied another classmate.

Five year old Ino just started in a little shock at the scene that was playing before her eyes. Her closest and bestest friend had just declared that she also liked the same boy as her.

"Ne, Ino-chan. Too bad you can't be friends anymore eh?" asked Rukia, another classmate-turned-friend.

"What do you mean?" countered Ino, turning towards her friend.

"Well, isn't it obvious? You both like the same boy! You can't be friends anymore. She's your rival now!" exclaimed the other.

"R-Rival?" Turning back to her pink-haired friend five year old Ino stared in shock. Disregarding all of the happenings around her, the little blonde haired girl thought back to all of the times she had spent happy times with her pink friend.

Tears started to form at the corners of her eyes at the thought of losing her bestest friend.

_No, no, no, no, NO! I'm not going to cry here!_

Not trusting herself to not cry in front of the others, little Ino quietly walked away from the group to a quiet spot on the other side of the academy. There, Ino found an old tree with little kunai markings and sat down hugging her knees.

A few tears escaped her eyes as everything became all blurry.

**Snap!**

"A-Ano sa . . . um . . . are you alright?" asked a small voice in front of the distraught Ino.

Wiping away at her tears furiously, the blonde looked up to see another boy about the same age as her. He had sunny blond hair, blue eyes and three marks on each side of his cheeks. He was also very skinny for his age but Ino didn't pay much attention to that.

"W-Who . . . hiccup . . . are y-you?" asked Ino.

"Eh? Oh, I'm Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto!" replied the happy blond as he grinned at not having the other look at him with hateful eyes.

"Are you alright? Why were you crying?" asked Naruto as he took a seat beside the other.

Looking beside her at the other, Ino retold her story of what had happened earlier that day. She didn't know why she was telling another boy this but it seemed as if she needed to tell someone but she didn't want to talk to her bestest friend in case they got into a fight.

Nodding his head every so often to make him seem wise, Naruto listened quietly to the other which was unlike him.

When the other had finished a calm silence fell upon the two before it was broken by Naruto.

"Ano, do you still like this boy?"

Looking at the other boy as if he had grown a head Ino replied curtly, "Of course I do!"

"Enough to not be bestest friends anymore?" whispered the other blond, afraid to receive another angry outburst from his companion.

Ino blinked at the other, trying to think of something to say but couldn't. True she had liked Sasuke-kun since like forever but to choose him over Sakura-chan?

_I just want us to be bestest friends . . . _

Looking up at the afternoon sky, Ino found out on that day that she didn't want to like Sasuke if it meant loosing her bestest friend. With a smile on her face, she got up and dusted herself off.

Feeling much better and not as sad as before, Ino started to walk back home before her mother scolded her for being out late. Before she even made a few steps she turned around to face the other boy.

"Arigato Naruto!" Giving a smile of thanks, Ino left.

Smiling to himself, Naruto turned to look up at the skies above.

–– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– ––

However, things never turned out the way one wanted and the only way that Ino could salvage their friendship was to be rivals instead.

Feeling a forceful tug at her arms, Ino was caught a little off guard as Sasuke pried her arms off him.

"PIG, PIG, PIG, PIG!"

Smirking a little on the inside, Ino prepared herself for the onslaught of verbal abuse. She may not have the same close friendship as when they both were little but at least it was fun seeing her friend all riled up.

Sensing this as his only opportunity to escape, Sasuke slipped discretely away from the bickering pair and made his way in the same direction his blond had gone. Catching a glimpse of orange disappearing around a corner at the end of the street, the Uchiha jumped up onto the roof tops and took off in hopes of intercepting the other.

_Dobe. Why are you running away from me since this morning?_

Jumping down gracefully on the street below, Sasuke turned around to confront the blond. However, Naruto had not been looking where he had been walking and thus bumped into a dark object that had just appeared out of nowhere. Feeling himself fall backwards, Naruto prepared for the impact that awaited him.

Instead of hitting the hard ground, the blond felt a pale arm wrap around his waist and being pulled into a dark shirt.

"Dobe." A shiver went through Naruto as that name was whispered close to his ear.

_This feels nice. _Thought the blond until his senses finally kicked in and he realised that he was actually saved by his rival Sasuke and is now currently in his said rival's arms.

Jumping away as if he'd just been burnt, the blond raised his finger at the other and a frown settled upon his features.

"T-Teme! W-What do you t-think you're do-doing!"

"We need to talk." Said the Uchiha in a calm manner.

"A-About what! I don't n-need to talk to you about anything!" seethed the blond. He was not going to talk to the other now. Not when he didn't know what to say let alone think.

"About last night. You DO realise friends just don't do those kind of stuff and only couples do!" Sasuke stuffed his hands into his pockets, trying to repress blowing up in front of the other and making matters go bad.

A blush creep across tanned checks as Naruto was reminded of what they had done on their way back from the Wave Country.

"W-We . . . W-We . . . ah . . . Argh! I give up! Just forget it! Nothing happened ok!"

Feeling his eyebrow start to twitch to dangerous levels, the Uchiha tried to calm himself down.

_I am not going to get angry. I am not going to get angry. I am not going to get angry. He's just testing you. That's all. He doesn't mean that._

Seeing as the other was not responding, Naruto took it as a sign that the other wasn't going to agree.

"S-S-So yeah! I-I mean I don't k-know w-what we d-done! That means y-you . . . ah . . . I-I . . . ah, ah . . . I mean . . . w-we . . . d-didn't . . . ha-have s-s . . . ah . . d-do . . . _it_." Looking around nervously, the blond racked through his brain on what else he could say to get himself out of this embarrassing conversation.

_Kuso! W-We didn't do i-it. We're both guys for crying out loud! Iruka-sensei told me that's what a man and woman do after they get married! He didn't say anything about guys doing those kind of stuff! _

_Argh! What to do? What to do? What to do?_

**_URSAI YOU INSOLENT GAKI! I'm trying to sleep here!_**

"So what you're saying is what we done last night wasn't _intimate_?" the Uchiha whispered into the other's ear. Somewhere between Naruto's rank and his thinking, Sasuke had managed to trap the blond against a wall with his hands on either side of the others head.

"Y-Yeah! Y-You can't prove what w-we done is . . . ah . . . s-se . . . ah . . . what we d-done last night is _it_ cause you don't know either! It could just be a normal thing between friends and so we don't have to talk about it!" huffed the blond.

After a few moments of silence in which neither moved, the blond thought the other wasn't going to listen again and just make the situation more embarrassing for him. However, he was surprised when the other replied.

"Fine."

"Eh?" confusion etched on Naruto's face as to why the other was agreeing so easily.

"I said 'Fine.' Do I have to repeat myself?" pushing himself off the wall, Sasuke folded his arms and waited for the other to process this information and for the next question of 'why?'

"D-Demo, why?" Smirking at the blond's confused state, the Uchiha looked into deep ocean blue eyes.

"Whatever do you mean Naru-chan? I just agreed to go and find out what we _done_ last night and prove to you that it was _sex_."

_And then make you mine._

With that, Sasuke flipped back onto the opposite roof and headed off towards his estate.

Naruto stood there dumbfounded even when the other had left hours ago. All coherent thought had just been burnt by the Uchiha long ago. After a few more minutes of staring at the spot the other had just been, only one thought passed through the blond's mind:

_SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!_

–– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– ––

That afternoon in front of the Konoha Library.

–– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– ––

Surveying the surrounding street in front of the library, Sasuke stood in the shadows of a dark alleyway. Checking that the close was clear, the Uchiha survivor created a couple of seals. A small "Henge no Jutsu" was whispered followed by some smoke in which a middle-aged individual with brown hair and eyes emerged.

Feeling quite satisfied with the ordinary look of himself, Sasuke made his way into the building. Unknown to the genin a dark figure had been making their way to the training grounds when they spotted the Uchiha enter the building.

_Now why would he need to go there?_

Slipping into the same alleyway that the Uchiha was in earlier, the dark figure decided to wait out for the other to come back to see what was going.

–– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– ––

In the Library somewhere in the back section.

–– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– ––

Reaching a dark enough aisle and sensing no other presence around, Sasuke dispelled his illusion and proceeded to look for some information that would help his predicament.

After a few hours of searching, the Uchiha found himself on the other side of the back section in which he was originally was. Flicking through the different titles displayed, one caught his attention.

Upon reaching the book, Sasuke had accidentally knocked over a small brown book. Picking it up, the raven-haired teen was about to place it back when the title on the cover caught his attention: _Secrets to life's pleasures._

Flipping through the book, Sasuke skim read through the first couple of pages, trying to discern what the subject content were. Finding nothing of relevance, the Uchiha was about to discard the book as useless when he came upon an interesting sentence: _To pleasure your partner that is of the same sex, refer to page 125._

Looking around for a stool to sit on, Sasuke found one deeper in the isle against the wall just under a small window. Sitting down, he flicked through to the right page and started to read.

_Let's see . . . um . . . virgina . . . women . . . lesbian . . . cliterus . . . fingers . . . erection . . . males . . . prostrate . . . stretch . . . This is useless! It has nothing on what I need! Hm . . . what's this? "For further information and detailed illustrations refer to the novel series: Double Yuri Paradise and Gay, Gay Paradise written by the renowned Jiaryia-sama."_

_Double Yuri Paradise? Gay, Gay Paradise? Jiaryia? Where do I find that and why do those titles sound familiar?_

Unknown to the researching Uchiha below, the window actually looked out into a side street just above the ground. Luckily (or unluckily or both) there was a tall, lanky jounin passing by that had stopped and knelt down to tie his loose shoelace.

(A/N: Sandals don't have shoelaces. This is just this tall, lanky jounin's excuse to look through the window. - -' seriously. If you haven't figured it by now, that dark figure waiting in that alleyway was Kakashi. He couldn't wait any longer cause he had already read through his novel and felt bored. He didn't want to enter the library itself cause Sasuke would have sensed him and stopped his research.)

Taking a casual look through the small window, a familiar twinkle of recognition passed through their eyes, er, eye, before a mischief smirk spread through their face that couldn't be seen due to a piece of cloth.

–– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– ––

Next Day: Team 7 Mission: Walking the Dogs

–– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– ––

Today could be considered the worst day for the Uchiha. Not only was he stuck with a pink _thing_ and two dogs, his blond was not even looking at him! Infuriated, murderous intent flowed around Sasuke as he watched as Naruto was being dragged around by the big dog that he had picked to walk.

_Damn you baka!_

However, all anger dwindled dramatically as the said big dog proceeded to walk his dandy way towards a fenced area that said: _Warning. Keep out._

Worry flitted through the Uchiha's eyes before it completely disappeared. Refraining himself from going after the blond, Sasuke watched in morbid worry as his angel was dragged into the clearing and explosives and cries of terror were heard throughout the afternoon sky.

–– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– ––

Half an hour later . . .

–– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– ––

"Geez Naruto! If you couldn't handle a big dog why did you choose it? I mean, Sasuke-kun would have done better!" scolded an irritated pink-haired kunoichi that was attending to the others wounds as a direct order from their sensei.

Leaning against a tree trunk a few metres away from the other two, Sasuke tried to once again hold in his anger but this time for a different reason.

_What is that lazy sensei doing! How can he let Sakura attend to his wounds! I could have done a better job than that!_

_/ Yes, yes. Of course we could have done better. We could have played nurses and doctors/_

_Exactly! Eh? Wait! I-I didn't mean that!_

A little pink tinge graced the pale features of the Uchiha as further thoughts of a white uniform and certain blond surfaced. Diverting his eyes elsewhere, the raven-haired genin tried to look anywhere else but at his blond team mate.

Looking up from his orange novel, a certain single-eyed jounin sensei decided it was time to confront his team of genins. Surveying his surroundings, he found that this was also a good opportunity to do some "work".

Placing his novel back into the many secret pockets of his vest, Kakashi proceeded to walk pass a certain raven-haired genin, making sure to walk extra slowly in order for his plan to succeed and not get caught. However, he was pleased to find that the after mentioned genin was blushing a little and glancing discretely at a certain blond.

A look of sadness passed through his single eye as he thought about what he was going to do next.

_I can't do this! What if he doesn't return it? What if he accidentally rips or crinkles a page! Can he be trusted? This is my baby here! I can't let anything bad happen to it!_

Feeling a little indecisive about his next course of action, the jounin was about to hyperventilate until he got a hold of himself.

_No! That will not happen! We can trust him with this! Also, he needs our help! He must be frustrated that he couldn't get any. It is our duty as his sensei to do this! Yes!_

With that thought in mind, the jounin was able to settle his doubts and proceeded to carry out his plan.

Sasuke watched out of the corner of his eyes at the nearing form of his sensei.

_There's something wrong with him today. What is he up to?_

Not soon after, his question was answered as Kakashi walked slowly past him.

**Thud!**

Looking down in front of him, he found the most disturbing object in front of him. There, laying oh so innocently at the foot of his feet was the infamous orange novel that the copy cat nin was always found reading.

Sasuke's eyebrow started to twitch upon seeing the horrid object.

_What does he think he is doing!_

Feeling anger rise, yet again, the young sharingan user was about to form a few hand seals and burn the said object to ashes when he caught a note sticking out of one of the pages that had the words 'Read this' written on it. Feeling a little curious as to what this could all mean, the Uchiha decided to humour his sensei a little before burning the novel in front of him.

Picking it up in disgust, Sasuke pulled out the note and started to read:

_To whomever that finds this book:_

_If you find this novel lying around at your feet then I have accidentally lost it or misplaced it. Therefore, it would be much appreciated if you could return this orange novel back to me. (Sometime next week is preferable)_

_Please take care of my little orange baby for me. _

_Yours truly,_

_Your sensei._

Sasuke's already twitching eyebrow looked as if it was going to start having a seizure.

_Does he think I'm going to READ this . . . this . . . _thing

Before the Uchiha was able to rip out even one page, another voice brought him out of his bantering.

"S-Sasuke?"

Looking up, the raven-haired teen saw that it was Naruto that had called out his name. Quickly hiding the orange book in his pouch, the Uchiha scrunched up the note in his other hand.

"Um . . . ano . . . Kakashi-sensei said for us to return the dogs. Ah . . . and Sakura just left with sensei to report so yeah. We're left with returning the dogs."

"Hn."

Walking in silence next to his rival, Naruto tried to think about anything but about the one walking next to him. He didn't have to try too hard as the two turned down a market street in which he was greeted with not so friendly looks.

"Pss! Look! It's that demon!"

"Hey! It's walking with the Uchiha!"

"Why do you think the Uchiha would walk with that thing?"

"Probably the Uchiha's there to keep a watch on that monster no doubt!"

More whispered talks were being started here and there with glares and cold eyes directed at the blond genin. Bowing his head to hide the hurt, Naruto shuffled along behind the Uchiha at a slower pace.

Sensing the change in atmosphere around his blond and at the behaviours of the village people, Sasuke turned around to face the other. Seeing the sagged shoulders, he was about to reach a hand towards the other and ask what was wrong when something unexpected happened.

A random shop owner that sold pottery was shifting some of his merchandise out onto the side walk when he bumped into Naruto, sending him sprawled out on the ground. Turning around, the owner was about to apologise when he caught himself just in time.

"Watch where you're going you little monster!"

Out-raged at the owner's treatment of his blond, Sasuke was about to bit his head off at the rude villager when Naruto interrupted him.

"I-I . . . I-I'm sorry."

Surprised at the others set of words, the Uchiha was about to demand some kind of explanation when he was silenced by the soft words that flowed out of the others lips.

"G-Gomen Sasuke . . . I-I have to go." With those words just whispered barely above hearing range of the other, Naruto took off further down the street.

Looking dazed at the event that just perspired in front of him, Sasuke turned around to catch the last wisp of orange to disappear into the crowded street.

_Naruto . . ._ thought two individuals.

T.B.C. . .

–– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– –– ––

Sorry! No blurb on what's going on in the next chapter as I'm still deciding what I should have happen; another mission, a sad Naruto moment or the Chuunin exams? Hmmm. . .decisions, decisions. I'll have one up on the next chapter if yous want it.


	5. is it cracking?

**A/N: **

Heh heh heh. Well, would you look at that? I'm supposed to be revising yet I've just updated...shows you how _enthusiastic_ I am about my studies eh?

Well, anyways...

This chapter came out because I was in a good enough mood to start and finish it. Hope you enjoy this.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: **I have now enabled anonymous reviews. I didn't realise I had it disabled (wondering why I only got reviews from those that have signed in). So now anyone can drop me a line

**Disclaimer: **Naruto (the anime, the manga and now the cartoon on Sky TV) is not mine.

**Chapter 5: Is it cracking?**

**Warnings:** angst and slight swearing.

**Note:** The first scene goes towards **ded** for their input. Thanks for reading it and I hope you liked the changes I've made to it!

-- -- -- That afternoon -- -- --

_Stupid Sasuke! Stupid Villages! Stupid Mission!_

_Why did HE have to see that happen!_

_Now he's going to be asking me questions tomorrow...but then again, he might just ignore me like always... _

Naruto looked around and found himself at the same place that he had bumped into that pottery owner. The sky had a light orange tinge to it, indicating that the night was fast approaching. Looking down the street, Naruto found that it seemed quiet; devoid of the hustle and bustle that could always be found.

_Argh! Who cares about that bastard anyway! _

_Think of something else Naruto! Don't think of that bastard!_

_Hey! Maybe I could go ask Iruka-sensei to treat me to some ramen! Yosh! Ramen!_

With a bounce to his steps, Naruto proceeded down the street in the general direction of the Academy. After a few minutes of walking, his steps had slowed down and the bounce was lost. The fox vessel felt the blond strands on the back of his head stand on end at the strange eerie quietness of the street. Slowly turning around, the blond turned to see emptiness. Shrugging the odd feeling of being watched away, the obnoxious blond proceeded to head further into town.

No more than halfway down the street, Naruto felt that he was being watched again. This time, instead of turning around slowly, he turned around faster to try and catch the person staring. What he found was a little unexpected but not unusual. Standing behind him like a herd of bees were the clouded figures of the village people, standing and staring–no glaring–at the blond.

Setting his face into his precisely practiced fox grin, the blond turned his back on the crowd and continued down the street.

_Ramen, ramen, ramen!_ Chanted the hyperactive blond as he quickened his pace.

However, the crowd that was behind him had also quickened their pace. For each step that the blond took, the villages seemed to have taken three or four. Soon, Naruto found himself making out for a light run.

"_Demon._"

"_Monster._"

"_Bakemoro._"

"_Devil._"

Harsh words filtered through the afternoon air as they stung like wasps into the blond's soul. Little by little Naruto found his mask slipping. The near impenetrable smile that he had taken years to perfect was starting to show a slight crack.

Breaking out into a full run Naruto used a little bit of chakra to put as much distance as he could from the accusing stares. However, the crowd of villages didn't seem to want to lift up.

A small rock was thrown and hit the fox vessel on the shoulder. It wasn't a hard throw as it didn't hurt but it was the beginnings of a series of other rocks and sticks that hurled his way.

A whimper escaped the blond's lips as a rather large stick had hit just under his kneecaps, making him fall to the ground in a rumpled heap. The long dark shadows of furious individuals closed in on the shivering form on the ground.

Ten metres.

Seven metres.

Five metres.

Four.

Two.

Picking himself up with what strength he had left in his emotionally drained body, Naruto made a last attempt to get away from it all. Seeing the dense bushes in front of him that indicated he was nearing towards the outskirt of the village, the blond made a final sprint into the safe foliage provided.

Cheers were heard with cries of "the monster's gone!" and "that'll teach you to come back here again!" filtered through the air. Soon, the cheers dimmed to nothingness as the obnoxious blond leapt from tree branch to tree branch, putting as much distance he could.

For what seemed like eternality, the blond continued to leap through the forest in no particular direction. Not once did he stop to neither breathe nor look behind him.

Tears were prickling at his eyes and his vision became blurry. Jumping back to the soft forest ground, Naruto finally came to a rest. His body collapsed to the ground in a protest of the unexpected run he had endured.

_No. Not now. I have to keep going._

_Need to keep going._

_Need to stop the pain._

_Need to..._

_Need..._

_W-Why?_

_WHY ME!_

On shaky legs and unshed tears, Naruto pushed himself up and made the last final step. A step that brought him through another bush...and into a warm chest.

Pale arms came around to secure themselves around the tanned waist, protecting the dishevelled blond from the harsh world of reality. Naruto felt himself being pulled against a chest that had the faintest smell of cinnamon.

"Shhh, its okay." whispered a familiar voice.

As if his tears were waiting for this moment, the blond felt his mask finally fall and hit the ground. Burrowing his head into the offered chest, salty tears streamed down whiskered cheeks and landed on the dark fabric of the one that was holding him.

Tear upon tear of loneliness, self-hatred, hurt and sadness flowed from baby blue eyes as he clung to his taller companion.

"S-Sa..." A sob wracked through the small frame of the fox carrier as he tried to hold in the tears.

After a few calming breaths, Naruto wiped the evidence of ever having cried in the first place away. Tilting his head up, blue meet black as the blond held his breath.

The other stared at him intently, bearing through to his already shattered soul. The two stayed locked in that instance, staring at each other. However, that moment did not last for long.

Just as quickly had the moment come, it was just as quick to go. A scrawl started to appear across pale features as the dark eyes travelled down to stop at the three whisker marks.

One pale hand came up to trace one of the whisker lines. The features on the others face became clouded as the fingers reached the end of the whisker. Slowly, lightly, the hand travelled down past the jaw and stopped on a throbbing vein around a tanned throat.

Swallowing a little which sounded too loud even to his own ears, the fox vessel tried to look into the other's eyes. However, they were covered by raven locks that started to blend in with the surrounding night.

"_Bakemoro_." That one word was like as if someone had plunged a knife straight into Naruto's intestines and twisted.

Feeling a cold sweat coming on, Naruto tried to move, to say something, to do just about anything to deny that one word. The blond wasn't able to even open his mouth when the pale hand that was still on his neck tightened into a death-like grip.

_NO! P-Please! S-Sas-!_

The Kyuubi vessel bought his hands up to his throat and wrapped it around the pale hand that held him captive. Startled eyes brimming with fear tried to focus on the one that was holding him.

_Please! L-Listen to m-me!_

Silently crying out in his head, Naruto tried to lessen the hold on his neck but stilled at the other's words.

"**_Die bakemoro!_**" with much hated venom placed into one voice, the raven-haired youth started to slowly and painfully close their fist around the tan throat.

_N-No..._

The blond's struggles became half-hearted at those words.

_**W ... –**_

Blackness was starting to surround the lithe figure. Feelings of being betrayed, of being hurt, of _dieing_ were not registered nor acknowledged by the blond. Instead, emptiness settled in as the Kyuubi carrier decided to give up on even his last breath.

_**... –up!**_

-- -- -- In someone's apartment -- -- --

The room flared up in a pulse of an angry red chakra from around a figure on a bed. It then simmered down to a light orange colour as the last wisps of chakra wrapped around the shivering form to return the said entity back into darkness.

Gulping air hungrily into his lungs, the small figure pushed themselves up to lean against an old headboard. Looking down at their own shaking fingers, the moon watched through the only window at the blond form that had just woken from a nightmare.

-- -- -- All around Konoha -- -- --

Every leaf shinobi that had been present 12 and a half years ago to witness the Kyuubi's destruction felt a cold chill run down their spins. The flare of red charka that felt like a small prick on the finger had put everyone on alert but not enough to seriously go into full panic mode...yet.

"Captain?" An Anbu with a wolf mask turned to look at his comrade that was clad in the darkness.

"Let's go." With the order given, four Anbu members dashed through the darkness, heading towards a small apartment.

-- -- -- At Iruka's apartment -- -- --

The young chuunin rushed out of the door of the lone apartment in hastened steps. Leaping onto the nearest rooftop, a frown started to mar the teacher's face.

_Naruto..._

_Please be alright._

-- -- -- Back to Naruto's apartment -- -- --

A few minutes had passed since the blond had woken up. The moon shone through the window in its half sate as the figure on the bed tried to calm their shaking hands.

_It's just a dream. It's just a dream. It wasn't real._

Four 'poofs' then resounded in his apartment to announce the arrival of four Anbus. One wolf Anbu stepped out of the shadows to address the blond on the bed.

"Uzumaki Nar-"

However, before the Anbu could get another word out, a gust of wind blew into the small apartment. As the leaves settled on the wooden floor, Kakashi stepped up to the bed to look at his once hyperactive student.

"Naruto, let's go." Placing a hand on his student's shoulder, the silver-haired instructor tried to bring the other from their troubling thoughts.

Pale blue eyes looked away from his trembling and sweaty hands to the lone eye of his sensei. Getting up slowly on shaky legs, the Kyuubi carrier bowed his head before standing straight.

The wolf Anbu looked irritated behind his white mask as he stepped towards the small boy.

"We'll take it from here Hatake-san."

"No. I'll take him." With that, the Copy Cat Nin placed his hand back on the other's shoulder as both disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

Not soon later, the Anbu squad also left the small apartment to follow the Sharingan user. The apartment turned quiet again as all of its midnight guests and resident disappeared off to the Hokage Tower.

A few minutes later, pounding could be heard at the front door.

"Naruto! Naruto, it's me, Iruka-sensei! Are you alright? Open up." Hearing no immediate reply, the chuunin knocked on the door a few more times.

Only silence greeted the young Academy teacher again. Placing his hand on the door knob, Iruka turned it to find that it was unlocked.

_That baka! I told him to lock his door after he goes to bed! Why would he leave-_

Iruka stepped into the small apartment to find it empty and devoid of the single life that was supposed to be sleeping underneath bed sheets. Worry graced the other's face as a search through the other parts of the apartment proved fruitless.

_Wher-? No! They wouldn't have tried anything!_

_Kami! Naruto! Please be alright!_

With those last thoughts, the brown-haired teacher dashed out of the room, turning to the only person that would know where or what to do.

-- -- -- At the Hokage's office -- -- --

The Third looked across to the dishevelled blond figure that has seated in front of him.

"Naruto..."

Pale blue eyes greeted the speaker as the fox vessel looked forlornly at a place just to the right of the Hokage's shoulder.

_Naruto...what happened?_

As if hearing the other's questions just as if it were spoken, Naruto turned his gaze to the Sandaime before they fell back onto his shaking hands. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down or at least stop the fingers from shaking as much, Naruto opened his mouth to explain.

No words came out of the loud, obnoxious ninja that everyone knew. Sensing that his voice was not going to co-operate with his mind, the blond closed his mouth to try again.

"I-I..." the rest of the sentence died in the silent room as the Hokage waited patiently.

Naruto looked around the room of the Third's office, worrying his lip and trying not to feel like a caged animal himself. There was no getting out of this situation although he still didn't know what he had done. The last thing that he did remember was the dream and that was all.

Looking completely lost, the fox carrier decided to tell them what he did know.

"I...I don't know what happened. All I remember is waking up from a bad dream." Naruto's gaze returned back to his now, calm hands. Idly playing at the hem of his white pyjama top, the fox vessel waited for the other to speak again.

Puffing on his pipe, Sarutobi regarded the other more closely this time.

_A bad dream? About what? Could it be the Kyuubi doing this or is it the villages again?_

The Sandaime took a long, slow inhale of the smoke provided by his pipe. Blowing it out in a slow stream, the Hokage's eyebrow creased a little.

_I don't know which is worse. That the Kyuubi is creating those dreams or it's because of the villages. Again._

Sarutobi's frown deepened at the 'again' statement. This had not been the first time the obnoxious youth had experienced such dreams.

_However...this is the first time the Kyuubi's chakra has come out like that. I'm a bit worried. Has the seal broken?_

Sighing mentally, the Third made his way around from behind his desk.

"Naruto? Can I take a look at the seal?"

Nodding his blond head, Naruto stood up to pull his pyjama top up to reveal his tanned stomach. Calling a bit of chakra forth, the Kyuubi holder was able to display the vivid black markings of the spiral seal.

Kneeling down on one knee, the Sandaime examined the intricate designs of the seal. Finding nothing out of place, Sarutobi stood back up.

A series of muffled voices and the sounds of a scuffle outside the Hokage's doors distracted the Third from further thoughts. Not soon after, the doors burst open and a worried chuunin stepped through.

"Hokage-sama! Naru-" Frantic brown eyes fell on the small tuff of blond hair next to the Sandaime. The chuunin breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of his ex-student.

Sarutobi chuckled a little at Iruka's worried antics over the blond.

"Naruto? Would you like to stay at Iruka's for a few nights?" enquired the aged Hokage.

Dull cerulean eyes light up by just a little shade lighter at the invitation. Seeing the other's somewhat enthusiastic reaction, Sarutobi turned towards the young school teacher.

"Is that alright with you Iruka?"

"That's not a problem Hokage-sama. Come on Naruto. Let's go home." With that, the Academy teacher placed his hand on the shorter one's shoulder, guiding both out of the cold building to a warmer, cosier apartment.

Watching from his window from his office, the Third looked down on the two retreating figures. Sighing at no one in particular, Sarutobi turned around to face the other figure that had been hidden during the whole event.

"Kakashi. What has happened to Naruto?"

-- -- -- In the morning, Team 7 meeting place -- -- --

_Wahh! Sasuke-kun and I are together. Alone! This is just like one of those love scenes!_

_/ Ha! Beat that Ino-pig/_

Sneaking a look at the other, emerald eyes shyly regarded the young heart-throb of Konoha. Forgetting about the other member of Team 7, the pink-haired kunoichi continued to discretely stare and blush at the other.

_She's more annoying than that dobe._ Thought the Uchiha as he turned his head to the side, ignoring the other's not-so-discrete stares.

At the thought of the blond his mind wondered back to yesterday and the event that had perspired.

_Why did he apologise for? He wasn't in the wrong! _

Frowning at his mind's replay of the scene, the Uchiha looked down at a small (innocent) pebble on the other side of the bridge.

_Damn that man! He made the dobe cry. He's going to pay. Dearly. _

Not finding an answer to his growing questions and frustration, Sasuke settled for glaring at the small (innocent) pebble while he waited for the blond to show up.

-- -- -- Three hours later -- -- --

The small (innocent) pebble sweated profusely at the intense Uchiha Death Glare that it was being subjected to. Obviously the blond had not shown up at the meeting place which did not sit well with the young Sharingan user.

"Yo!" greeted the ever late sensei of Team 7.

"YOU'RE LATE!" half-screamed a pink-haired girl. Half screamed because the other individual that was supposed to scream along with her was not there. It was also done in a half-hearted manner because the silver-haired jounin was instantly forgiven as she had gotten to spend three blissful hours with her crush.

"You see, I saw this raven that was having a heart attack because his crush, which was a fox, was not paying attention to him. So, being the good person I am, I tried to help the raven get into the fox's pants. Er, I mean, get the fox to fall in love with him."

Finding silence greeting his explanation, Kakashi looked down at his two students in wonder.

"Eh? Oh, um...liar." came the small reply as the pink kunoichi blushed and turned her attention away from the raven-haired genin back to their sensei. On the other hand, the hidden meaning did not go unnoticed by the Uchiha as his cheeks barely reddened.

Quirking his only visible eyebrow at the responses he received, Kakashi cleared his throat to gather both of his student's attention.

"Ahem. Well, today we've got a mission. We'll be doing garbage collection at the river. So...this way!" chirped the ever happy jounin.

Groaning under her breath about how perverted senseis can sound so happy about garbage collecting missions, Sakura made her way in the general direction that said perverted sensei indicated.

Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't budge from his spot.

"Naruto's not here." Was the raven-haired's only curt remark on the whole situation.

Stopping in mid step with his long left leg still hanging in the air, the jounin instructor made a 180 degree turn on his right foot, finished his step and peered closely at the Uchiha.

"Whatever do you mean Sasuke-kun? Are you worried about Naru-chan? Hmm?"

Keeping a blush that, in the Uchiha's opinion, wasn't supposed to be there down, Sasuke diverted his eyes elsewhere.

"Ah, thought so (insert a wriggle of Kakashi's only visible eyebrow). Don't worry! (crinkle of eye) Naru-chan's already ahead. See?" With that, Kakashi turned back around, flipped out his orange love novel and continued to sashay his way to the riverside.

-- -- -- A few hours later -- -- --

The younger members of Team 7 were quietly collecting rubbish in the river while their instructor was perched lazily on a tree branch flipping methodically through his favourite book. There were no bickering, insults, challenges or any such disturbances of the peaceful tranquillity that had cloaked the three genins all afternoon.

Sakura was relieved for the silence and used this chance to ogle her crush as she worked. If it hadn't been for the silence then her time would have been spent scolding the blond, an activity that she did not enjoy.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was becoming even more worried for the blond. The other wasn't usually this quiet and any attempts on his part to rile the other up were either ignored or well, ignored. Feeling a bit frustrated at not being at the blond's center of attention, the Uchiha stabbed his fork at a floating piece of paper bag. Missing the said paper bag, the genius genin ground his teeth before attempting a few more times before his frustration dissipated a little at finally catching the measly object.

Unbeknown to the irritated young Sharingan user, Sasuke had been at the fox carrier's center of attention since last night. Thoughts of what his dream meant and what had happened yesterday had put the blond in a depressed mood.

_Maybe Sasuke does hate me after all._

_He'll definitely hate me once he finds out I'm just like what everyone else said I am..._

_A monster in disguise._

Meanwhile, at the back of Naruto's mind, the Kyuubi was pacing around in his cell. Being caged for 12 and a half years, one would assume that the great creature would have gotten used to being caged. However, this was a different matter.

Right now, his host was knee deep in water. A liquidity substance that flowed through fur, clung to fur, dampened one's senses, weighed one's fur down and just plain "irritated" one fox spirit. Yes, it made the other "irritated" NOT anxious because such a word does not exist for a great demon as the Nine tails.

The thought that his host did not have as much "fur" and wouldn't experience these same problems did not cross the Kyuubi's mind. However, what did get through was the fact that his host was in the water...and he, the Great Fox Spirit, was trapped inside his host. Who was still in the water.

So, to sum it all up, foxes do NOT do water and having to spend two hours, sixteen minutes and thirty four seconds in the said horrid substance was enough for the Kyuubi. Bearing his fangs out in a low growl, the fox decided to voice his displeasure on their current situation. Naruto, however, was too engrossed in his own train of thought to notice any other unpleasant signals his parasite was giving off.

A little peeved at having been ignored, the Kyuubi paced back and forth behind the cage doors. Barring his extended fangs one more time, a deeper rumble emitted from his throat. A little caught off guard by the strange growl that was being sent to him, Naruto lost his footing on a rock and fell into the river.

_What the hell!_ Was the only thought that ran through the blond's head as he got swept downstream by the moving current.

Seeing the other struggle against the current with a wet jumpsuit and a sack full of rubbish, Sasuke jumped in after Naruto. Just as both of the genins were about to go over the edge, the Uchiha threw a couple of stars with his thin wires attached. With one hand holding the wires tightly, the other reached out to wrap around a slim waist, swinging both entities towards a branch that jutted out of the cliff face.

Naruto closed his eyes as soon as he saw the edge of the waterfall rushing towards him. A few seconds later, he toppled over the edge as the rush of air and small water particles assaulted his other senses. Then he feels strangely warm and protected as a firm rhythmic sound beat within his fingertips.

After a few minutes of nothingness and the sound of water rushing past him, the blond decides to open his eyes and comes face to face with one Uchiha Sasuke. Make that one Uchiha Sasuke that is looking intently into sky blue eyes that seems a tad bit too close for Naruto's comfort.

Thinking that the other had found his inner most secret, the fox carrier looked petrified at the other before pushing away at the chest his hands had unconsciously landed on. Not having predicted this kind of reaction, Sasuke watched in slow motion as the other stumbled back on the narrow branch and start to topple to the side.

Acting on his quick reflexes, the Uchiha threw his hand out to catch the other's front jacket. With a little heave, the Uchiha survivor was able to pull the blond back onto the branch closer to the cliff. However, his pull was miscalculated and instead of the fox carrier falling off the branch, it was now one raven-haired Uchiha that fell.

CRASH!

Naruto watches in terror as the Sharingan user tumble through the thick push and land with a resounding 'oof'. Assuming that the other had not fallen down the whole of the cliff, the blond used chakra to scale the short distance down to his fallen team mate.

"Sasuke!" cried the blue-eyed genin as he found a flash of blue and black among the green background. Rushing towards the moving object that could only be the Uchiha, Naruto found the other in a mess with leaves and scratches here and there.

"S-Sasuke...a-are you a-alright?" enquired the fox vessel, uncertain as to whether to go and help or leave and get help.

"Dobe." Was the only reply given as the young Sharingan user propped himself against the cliff face.

"Maa, don't worry Naruto. I'm sure Sasuke is alright." Said the Copy Cat Nin as he hung from the side of the cliff with his gravity defying hairstyle. Flipping the page in his ever present orange novel, their jounin instructor giggled like a school girl before continuing.

"Hmm. Sasuke, you seem to have quite a few scratches and bruises there. Naru-chan, please take care of Sasuke-kun's wounds." With that, Kakashi smiled underneath his mask behind his favourite book. Not that his two charges could see anyway.

"Oh, and the mission's complete so as soon as Sasuke's wounds are taken care of you're both dismissed. Now I have to hand in the report. Sigh." With that, the silver-haired jounin disappeared in a puff of smoke to the Hokage Tower.

-- -- -- 10 minutes later at Hokage's office -- -- --

"So how is his behaviour today?" enquired Sarutobi.

"He's not fairing that well. He seems to be down about something." Reported the instructor of Team 7.

"I see."

"But not to worry Hokage-sama!" chirped the happy Sharingan welder.

"And why may I ask should I not?"

"Well, let's just say that it's only trouble in love paradise." Replied the silver-haired jounin.

A white eyebrow rose quizzically at the new found information. Puffing on his pipe, Sandaime turned around to face the window that overlooked the village center.

_Is that so..._

"Then I assume you've also come to the conclusion that Naruto's incident last night had to do with this "problem in love paradise" as you put it?"

"Hai, hai. Don't worry Hokage-sama. I've got everything under control!"

_Yes, and it's you that's got the control on this matter that I'm worried about._ Thought Sarutobi.

Turning back around to face the other, the Third's expression fell further as he found one of his elite jounin giggling yet again behind an orange novel.

"That is all." Sighed the Sandaime as he dismissed the other.

_Now I AM worried._ Was the Third's last thought on the matter as the other left in a puff of smoke.

-- -- -- At that same time somewhere else -- -- --

Naruto and Sasuke are now back up on the top of the cliff near the river. Looking around, the blond found that their pink-haired teammate had left quite a while ago and that their sensei had left a white first aid box behind. Turning back to his companion, Naruto noticed that Sasuke had scraped a knee, skinned his arm between his wrist and elbow while he spotted a scar along his jaw from hitting against a jagged tree branch.

Moving towards the first aid box, Naruto avoided eye contact with the Uchiha as he worked quietly at cleaning and bandaging up the wounds. During this whole ordeal Sasuke observed the other's profile closely, trying to find out what was wrong. Not being able to find any answers to his many questions, the Uchiha decides that a more direct approach was needed.

"Dobe, what's wrong with you?" Although insulting the other wasn't going to particularly help in getting answers faster, the Uchiha still looked at the mop of blond hair for a response.

Silence greeted the raven-haired genin again for the millionth time that afternoon which was starting to worry the young Sharingan user instead of getting irritated at the other.

"L-Look, if it was about that sales man from yesterday..." _then I'll go and beat him up or something. _The genius genin thought although he wasn't going to voice that last bit out.

The awkward silence lengthened between the two as Naruto tied the last bandage on the other's pale arm. Not wanting to really talk with the other, especially after last night's dream, the blond made to stand up and leave as quickly as he could. However, his plan to "escape Sasuke as fast as possible" failed when the Uchiha grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him back down on the grassy ground.

"Naruto." with anger lacing the one name, Sasuke tried a different approach to get his answers.

"Are you running away from me? Are you a scardy cat?"

At the hated name that had proved his weakness before, the blond head whipped up to glare into obsidian eyes.

"No I'm not running away from you because it's none of your business! You bastard! I don't need you so just leave me alone!"

Taking the shorter ninja's rant in stride, the Uchiha fixed a stern glare at the other in which Naruto shivered at being on the receiving end of such suppressed anger.

"And pray do tell me Naruto why should I leave you alone?"

"B-Because..."

"Hm?"

Wracking nervously through his muddled brain for a valid enough reason, the blond dropped his gaze to the interesting insects on the green grass.

"B-Because...Everyone else does so why can't you do it! Everyone hates me so you should too! I'm used to it so just leave me alone...everyone else does. We'd all be better of-"

The next part of the blond's nervous ranting session was silenced as a pair of pink lips descended on his. Naruto stood shocked as he was kissed by his taller companion. This kiss was not like the previous kisses that they had shared.

This was not forced, not heady and definitely not under a full moon. In fact it could almost have been classified as sweet if there ever were a classification for it.

"I don't hate you because I'm not like everyone."

The two stayed beside the rushing waters for what seemed like eternality after the Uchiha's whispered reply. Gathering back his scattered brain, or what he could put back in place, Naruto tried to steady his breathing.

"But y-" Again the blond's words were cut off by the same set of lips as before.

"I said I'm not like everyone else." Replied a more irritated voice this time round.

Not knowing what to think or do next, Naruto fell silent and looked at the swaying leaves and branches in the afternoon air. Another silence fell upon the duo but this time it wasn't as awkward.

_Maybe he doesn't hate me..._Thought the blond as a small smile tugged at the ends of his lips.

Seeing the other finally smile that day, the Uchiha felt a smile tugging at his own lips but his stubborn mind stamped it out before the other saw. Blue meet obsidian again.

_Y-Yeah...he's not like everyone else._

Repeating that last thought again, a full smile graced tanned features that could rival even the prettiest sunflower.

"Hn. If you keep smiling like that you'll split your face in half."

"T-Teme!"

With that, the remnants of a black dream dissipated in the presence of the other. Leaving behind a blond that had just a bit more hope.

T.B.C.

**A/N:**

Okay, just a few things to add here.

1. That ending just turned out sappier than I thought.

2. I'm sorry for my horrible two-sentence paragraphs. I'm blind so I need my font size to be Verdana 16 and my screen resolution to 800x600 pixels.

3. I'll try to improve to three-sentence paragraphs

4. For those that are looking for more SasuNaru actions...I guess you won't be seeing much. Sorry! It's just that they're too young and I'm trying to build up their character/show a piece of their inner self...wait. I think I'm contradicting myself there...o.O

5. HOWEVER! Fear not my dear readers! I've still got some really nice scenes (if I do say so myself) up my sleeve. But they're going to come up after a suspense moment and then another one just to tie this fic off. Or maybe I should have some...hmm...ah...I see...um. I think I just got myself lost there sweatdrop.

Which just brings me to the last point: I'm starting to forget what I'm writing in this fic. So if this fic doesn't go smoothly just rant, rave, yell, maim, poke or curse me. I'll _try_ to fix it.

So, until then, please drop me a line in a review and tell me what you think so far


End file.
